


Lustfuri

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 34 + 35.....if you know what I mean, AU-Catholic School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Just read its akafuri, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, They're in high school... it's basically teen smut, Theyre horny rabbit teenagers, minor religious content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou had grown up with a strict family and conservative school environment.... but his heart was too wild.“Thus, father, I have broken the sixth commandment.” Akashi didn’t look up but he could hear the stiffed breath of the priest beside him and in no doubt his face in surprise and disbelief.‘You should not commit adultery.’
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Lustfuri

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO! WHAT IS THIS? I donno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> It was stashed for quite some time after my first smut lol... was hesitant to post it due to some religious content? XD
> 
> There's a link in one of the words >u> please do click if you are not familiar with a song. (It's nto an inspiration but ayy it fits the scene.)
> 
> P/S: The title though, Lust-Furi is a pun to 'Lust for you' LOLOL. ok bye.

_“Bless me Father…. for I have sinned.” Akashi whispered and wet his lips.  
  
_

**8 Months Ago.  
  
**

" _'Just as Sodom and Gomorrah and the surrounding cities, which likewise indulge in sexual immorality and pursued unnatural desire, serve as an example by undergoing a punishment of eternal fire''_ "— **_Jude 1:7, a servant of Jesus Christ and brother of James._** Akashi Seijuurou could rewrite the bible like a diary if he wanted to. Religious education is the core of the core curriculum in the institution of saints **_and sinners… mostly sinners._** Not that Akashi wants to discriminate against the practice of religion nor the institution's holy purpose. However, most of his life he had been living under the gentleman's boarding school of St. that he knew every nook and crannies of secrets. **_Dirty, dirty secrets._** The respect he has for the school was zero to none, behind his respectful bows and perfect mannerism and smile, he snarls in disgust. 

Akashi sat in perfect straight posture. Head up and straight, ruby eyes followed the teacher who was reading the passages. Worn yet well kept bible opened to its page on his desk, hands and fingers kept still unless it was to turn a page. Legs sat well under his desk and unmoving, well, except for his toes that were curling within the leather shoe and bamboo cotton socks. It was his only entertainment to see if he could anyhow manage to get them stack atop each other and learn that his toes are quite flexible indeed. 

Akashi goes on to his days in the weeks. From Monday to Friday classes commence as early as 7:45 A.M and ends at 3:00 P.M, after that there are extra curricular activities, basketball, swimming, music, literature and Akashi’s most favourite— **_Shogi._** Then on the weekends, Saturdays they would have extra classes in the morning, usually when the tests were coming up. Some would pack their bags to visit home before arriving back on Sunday evening or in the morning on Monday before class, those who stay behind would serve on the Sunday. 

Akashi was not one to socialise. He was neutral with his classmates and kept his distance without being the odd one out. He has good grades and remained at the top of his class throughout. After he was done for the day he would head straight to his room, finish up his homework or do his revision before sleeping at 10:00 PM or most at 11:40 PM. 

Those were his days.

Thursday morning, he got up from bed, made his bed, had a bath before dressing up into his uniform, drank a warm cup of white coffee in his room before heading out for class. The day was the same, it felt the same, it looked the same, but then there was a presence among the students in his class. Akashi had just sat down on his desk; in the third row, middle section, when it had registered into his mind that a new face was captured by his peripheral view. Akashi looked over to his shoulder and indeed there was a new face sitting by the window at the last row, it seemed the desk had been added to accommodate the new student. 

The boys that had entered the classroom minded their business, some chatting up with their friends, two were sleeping on their desk, some finishing up their homework and some had yet to arrive. Akashi observed him; his posture was rather slouched as his shoulders looked stiffed, hands clasped together between his thighs, an indication of shyness, his eyes were not fixated at anything as his irises shifted here and there, anywhere but the people or so it seemed. His lips pursed, an indication that perhaps someone could be watching him. True enough. Akashi turned away as a favor to not cause more unsettledness to the newcomer, it is the least he could do before the actual horror of the school hit him. Nothing to feel sorry about, everyone who had enrolled into the school eventually got used to it. **_Thus, this is none of my business_ **. Akashi reached down to his bag and pulled out his novel to pass the time. 

The first bell rang and the teacher entered just as it did. The boys scrambled to their seats, some proceeded to sit straight and fix their tousled hair from the short nap and Akashi bookmarked his page before tucking it away into his bag. 

“Good morning, class.” the teacher, Mr. Ito cleared his throat and placed the stacks of books onto the table. “We have a new student joining us from here on.” the students shifted and some turned their heads to look at the obvious new comer, Akashi was one of the few who couldn’t be bothered to move a muscle, simply because he was not interested and also to save the new fellow the embarrassment, he needn’t need another pair of eyes to stare down at him and possibly make him wet his trousers. **_That would most certainly be unsightly._ **

There was an awaiting silence to which Akashi assumed that the newcomer was not quite aware of what was to be asked. The teacher looked at the newcomer and nodded to him “Furihata, would you like to introduce yourself to the whole class?” he smiled encouragingly. 

“—oh” The new voice stuttered followed by the awkward screech of the chair against the floor. A few of the students were heard chuckling and stifling a laugh. Akashi was not looking, but he could tell by the screech of the chair, that there wasn’t enough space for the student to actually stand straight with his knees slightly bent because pulling it back further would make it screech more. 

“Furihata— I’m Furihata Kouki. I….” He paused. “And where are you from, Furihata? Just a little details of your background, what you did in school, any particular sports or club you’re into or wish to join in our school?” the teacher prodded. 

“I-I’m from Tokyo, Seirin High. I played basketball for the school and…. I, well,” Akashi was bewildered for a second, just a moment there he sounded rather excited but then his voice dropped and paused. “That’s—That’s all.” Furihata concluded, Mr. Ito smiled and nodded. "Basketball. Interesting. We have a captain of our basketball club here among us." **_Seriously?_ ** Akashi shifted his eyes somewhere to the corner of the room but he could feel Mr. Ito smiling in his direction. "Akashi here is the captain of our basketball team. If you're interested, you know who to look for." It was very soft and almost inaudible but Akashi could hear the little _oh_ from the newcomer. 

"So class," Mr. Ito begins the class. Akashi heard the soft scratch of the chair behind and everyone centred their attention to the lesson. 

At lunch, the boys stretched out their legs and got off their seats, some went out of class and some stayed. Akashi would usually stick around in class and do his thing or out to the library, when he's hungry he would be in the cafeteria. When he looked back at the newcomer, Furihata. The boy was digging into his bag and seemed to not notice that Akashi was staring at him. Akashi remembered that Furihata played basketball in his previous school, maybe he should ask him if he was interested to join this school's team. That would save the boy the shyness to approach first would it? But Akashi figured: **_nah._ ** So he went out to get lunch. 

It was at the staircase where Akashi had almost bumped into Furihata, who bumped the wall in a failed attempt to avoid bumping into Akashi. **_How cute—_** **_Wait what?_** "So-sorry." Furihata muttered, rubbing his shoulder. 

"S'fine." Akashi smiled thinly. Furihata shifted his eyes. "I-I'm for looking—looking for, I mean, the library." His words were jumbled and Akashi could tell he very much wished the wall would somehow swallow him.

"The library. It's up there, to the right and the first right after that." 

Furihata looked back and laughed drily at himself before mumbling a thanks. Akashi watched him turn back up to the steps and looked somehow confused again. Akashi chuckled and walked up. "I'm heading to the library too. Follow me." and so Furihata followed him about a metre behind. The two exchange no words even upon reaching the Library. Akashi looked back as he pushed one door open “Here we are.” the reply he got was inaudible but saw Furihata lip a small word of thanks. Akashi left him to his own business while Furihata asked the librarian for his Library card. 

That was that. 

The remaining day of classes the two exchange no spoken words. All the way to the evenings and the last Akashi saw him was three doors away from his room and the night went on as normal. 

As did the days in the week, Akashi spent his days quietly, went through classes as per norm, then on that Sunday service he saw him, Furihata was sitting alone at the long bench, gowned in their white robes and bible in hand. Akashi then began to question out of his ordinary self: **_Does he not want to go home?_ **After that he had not seen him since, not even for dinner at the cafeteria. Akashi only scanned the cafeteria briefly before heading out to go to his room for his studies. 

The second week Akashi opened his eyes a little more to the newcomer. It seems a few of them had warmed up to Furihata and held a conversation for about 10 minutes? However, Akashi did not realise that he had been staring at him the whole time only to quickly turn his head away when Furihata met eyes with him and smiled faintly. Confused, Akashi only brushed it off as he was bored and distracted, nothing more. **_Nothing, at all._ **

On Thursday they had PE, so the boys went to the change in the changing room. It was when they were the most liveliest. Akashi of course, remained his calm self but he could not disagree that PE was the time he was able to clear his thoughts and have fun. Well, or so he thought. After he had changed and closed the locker he found himself staring at the newcomer, oh yes. Furihata Kouki, shy, a little quiet, talks to himself a lot, soft spoken but stumbles in his words like a messed scribble. Who would have thought he had lean shoulders and arms, the curves were soft and his skin like milk— Furihata had pulled his shirt over his head and down. Surprised at himself, Akashi was disappointed that he was not done ogling at the boy. His ruby eyes only shifted offset to cease any possible witness. 

Akashi did not find his mind at ease, at least not in a way his mind should be. His eyes drift to focus onto Furihata, now without their collared uniform he could see his bare neck, his brownish hair tail to his nape, his neckline was well defined and collarbones perfectly sculptured. 

On that day for the first time in Akashi Seijuurou’s life, he got hit by a ball in dodgeball.

Twice. 

That night, Akashi had his mind roaming out of his studies. 

**〆**

Before Furihata Kouki was added into the class, they were in odd numbers so splitting themselves into groups for projects one would end with a group of three. Now with the addition of Furihata, they were all set in pairs and Akashi found himself paired with Furihata for a History research project. They sat together in that class on one table, while Mr. Sakimoto went onto the topic of railways in the 1940’s, Akashi tipped the rotating global globe then he heard a soft mumble, it was almost inaudible but Furihata was beside him and he heard him as clear as daylight “The death railway”. The words had plainly fallen into the death ears of others even to Mr.Sakimoto who had just passed by their table, engrossed in the following section. 

Akashi leaned just a little towards him and whispered “What was it?” he did not mean to scare him when Furihata let out a strangled squeak. “Oh, no-nothing— I—” Furihata stopped abruptly as he turned to face him. Akashi could not tell what was it that could possibly be bothering him but Akashi was sure that Furihata was staring at him for a good solid minute before his eyes shifted away. Was he staring too intently? Akashi was aware he has a tendency of intimidating people with the way he looks at people. Although, he was quite sure of himself that the muscle within his face was soft and none too tight. 

Akashi was to speak but waited until the teacher passed by, this time on his side. He pushed the book a little towards his partner to mask their discussion. “Death railway, was it?” he whispered. The response wasn’t instant but Furihata nodded hastitantly. Akashi felt the tiny corner of his lips twitch “Interesting.” Akashi then turned his page and Furihata did as the other students did as well. 

“Is this a hidden history, I should know of? A cult or some sort that is not covered in these pages?” Akashi continued. He heard the softest scoff from the other “A cult? No.” Furihata pursed his lips and recovered himself which made Akashi want to stifle a small laugh. “A hidden history, yes.” 

Both their eyes fell to their page as the slow steps of Mr.Sakimoto neared them and passed. Furihata proceeded “This was built by the Empire of Japan in the early 1940’s” 

“Yes as it had been so written.” 

“Well, hundreds of thousand over forced labourers died building this in one and a half year. Not actually the best of it in history since the middle 1800’s transcontinental railway. Thus, the death railway. Not printed in this book is it? Or any of our textbooks so it seems.” 

Furihata squeaked when his name was called out. “Ye-yes!” he raised his hand. Akashi adjusted himself in his seat. Mr. Sakimoto looked calm and seemed to not notice Akashi and Furihata’s previous distraction away from the class. “Please read the following passage.” 

“Ye-yes.” Furihata stood up and read the passage as smoothly as he possibly could. He did not stutter nor did he mumble but Akashi could tell that he was not taking a single breath as he read the whole thing. 

“Thank you, Furihata.” 

Furihata huffed and took a deep breath before breathing like a normal person would. Akashi chuckled softly and he turned to him when he sat back into his chair. “Are you always this nervous or is this just a phase?” Furihata seemed to take no offence in this and sighed instead “A phase I hope.” 

Akashi smiled “Well, your knowledge out of the textbooks is impressive. I’m glad to be working with you.” Akashi did not see the surprise look Furihata gave nor did he see the hidden smile bitten back by the other. While his eyes were onto his opened book, his mind wandered elsewhere. The talk they had, nothing of mischief. However, they were quite close, they spoke so low and deep, breathy even, the huskiness beneath their tones echoed in their ears. The situation was rather. . . a word that is sinful in their teachings. 

It was sensual. 

Since that day Akashi and Furihata had exchanged friendlier looks often. They greeted each other and even had said goodnight. Three days after that, Akashi woke up in cold sweat and his heart was racing, he looked over at the digital clock by his nightstand to see that it was already 4:53 AM. 

_‘Seiii,’ his voice was low and breathy, he whined and moaned into his ear_ — even when Akashi splashed the cold hard water to his face he still couldn’t rub the feeling away. The lewd dream had disturbed his lower region awake causing him to jerk as it pushed against the fabric. It wasn’t comfortable at all. “Shit.” Akashi cursed as he ran his wet hands through his red locks. He turned the tap and went back to sleep after taking in a few steady breaths. 

Hours later in the morning there was this bareness that he felt, a shame, a sudden self consciousness which felt like eyes were on him, though he knew well enough that no one had known of this sensual dream which he had. With a man whom they all know. It was a secret which he must keep. 

“Good morning, Akashi.” Akashi smiled when Furihata greeted him with a bright smile. It was the first time he looked so comfortable unlike the times when he was most often timid and slouchy with shifty eyes. Akashi felt a pang of guilt. Furihata Kouki was a nice boy, he was quite friendly if one spoke to him. Probably even had a girlfriend in his old highschool, or still if they were committed enough. It was only a dream, something of which he has no control of nor does it have meaning.

“Good morning, Furihata.” he greeted back before the other turned away to his own seat. 

Classes went undisrupted in his mind, he was not distracted nor had he thought of the dream, although his mind did linger back to Furihata’s face, it was brief, momentary. When the lunch bell rang, he approached Furihata and asked him if he would accompany him to the library as they have yet to start on their History project. “Aren’t you hungry?” Furihata asked and Akashi shrugged “Quite actually. I hadn’t had breakfast.” in the back of his mind he knew why he hadn’t had breakfast. He was always up early for breakfast, but due to an unexpected dream that came at such an early morning, he found himself tired to wake half an hour earlier to prepare a small meal.

Furihata chuckled “Me too. Why don’t we grab some sandwiches before the library?” to that Akashi agreed. 

“So, how was it so far?” Akashi asked as they walked through the hallway and down the staircase. “What do you mean?” 

“Here.” Akashi’s eyes scanned the people before whispering “Anything you wish to confess for you have sinned?” Furihata gasped and looked wary. “ _Wha-wha-what_ do you mean?” 

Akashi blinked before his eyes softened “I don’t mean to scare you or anything.” Akashi laughed to lighten the mood “I was kidding. I’m usually bad at jokes, trust me, my mom told me if there was anything that I inherited from my father was his cold sense of humour. Don’t mind that. How has this school been to you? No trouble I hope.” Akashi was sincere and he hoped he sounded as so, as he was unusually talkative. Furihata’s shoulder had relaxed but his eyes were avoiding him and he looked rather cautious. 

“Yea-yea…. I guess.” Furihata smiled faintly. “It’s just….” He looked at Akashi who was smiling back at him, his eyes were gentle and showed no judgement. “It just takes a little getting used to.” **_Yea. It does._ **From there the two stayed quiet, not in an awkward sense until they reached the cafeteria. 

The two sat opposite each other after they had purchased their sandwiches and a small juice box. “So this school of yours. Seirin, was it?” 

Furihata laughed “Wow, you remembered. Seirin it is.” he unwrapped his sandwich “I miss them— no-not that I don’t like it here I mean—” 

“You don’t have to.” Akashi said and poked the straw into his juice box. “I don’t.” and sipped his juice. There was no reply from the other so he looked at him and Furihata was staring back at him as though he had claimed he murdered someone. “Did I sound too serious?” 

“So-sort of.” 

Akashi chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t mind me.” 

“How long have you been here?” 

“Since first grade.” 

Furihata blinked his wide eyes “That’s long.” 

“Just one more year until we graduate. I’ll be out in no time. Hopefully far from this place.” Akashi laughed and so did Furihata, it seemed he had him back up. **_Good._ ** “So tell me. Since I’ve been in this all boys for Saint school all my life, what’s it like there?” 

Furihata hummed thoughtfully as he chewed “I’m not quite sure how to describe it to you. Well, there’s girls?” the two laughed “Religion is not part of our curricular. We do have moral education.” Furihata laughed “I guess there aren’t a lot of restraints there and….” 

Akashi waited while Furihata contemplated continuing before smiling and shrugging “That’s all I guess.” Akashi scoffed “I doubt that.” but he was not going to push the other any further, if he wants to keep things to himself then, **_fine by me._ **

“So what’s your position?” Akashi was taken aback after when Furihata started to cough and wheeze after he choked on his sandwich. He blinked and prodded the other to drink his juice. 

“Po-position?” Furihata asked again, voice hoarse. 

“Yea, you played basketball for your school right? I’ve heard of your school team. Too bad we’ve never actually played against each other.” 

“ _Oh_ , right. Yes. Basketball. _Position_. Right.” Furihata laughed and scratched his cheek “Silly me.” he mumbled “I was a point guard.” 

“What are the odds.” Akashi smiled “I’ve been meaning to have another point guard in my team. Not that I don’t have one, but he doesn't quite fit the criteria. Are you still interested?” 

“Oh. I…. I’m not that good.”

How humble. **_Not what I see in P.E class._ ** “I’ll be the judge of that. The offer still opens if you change your mind.” 

After they had finished their small lunch they went to the library. The library was a special place Akashi would say undeniably, it was well kept and organised. It was quiet and the ranges of books they needed were plentiful, two storey high and the smell of old wood and old pages were out of this world. With the fact that not a lot of students actually visit the library was a true blessing. 

“Here we are.” Furihata said when they came to an aisle. “So I had been thinking of which topics we should cover.” 

“The death railway?” Akashi asked. Furihata laughed. “Interesting and depressing. But actually no, plus adding the actual history of the death railway that was not covered in our syllabus, we’d be guaranteed a deep red ‘F’, or even probation. I know something _way_ better.” 

“In a macabre sense? I’m listening.” 

“What? No.” Furihata laughed some more and shook his head “Something more fun and a little different. So let’s go way back in history.” Furihata scanned the spine of books. 

“You sure know your trains.” 

Furihata laughed “Oh, yes I do, I know—” Furihata paused in sudden realisation and cleared his throat “Enough.” he grinned before turning away to the titles. 

**_Quirky._ ** Akashi chuckled and scanned the shelf. “So what can I help with?” 

“Steam trains.” If Akashi’s ears did not deceive him, it sounded as Furihata was beaming in excitement. 

Akashi looked and looked and then he pulled one out. “Look.” Furihata turned to Akashi and looked at the book held in his hand, it was of a tuxedo cat with a conductor hat “Felix, the Railway cat.” Furihata chuckled and Akashi moved to place the book back. 

That was that. 

Or so Akashi had thought. Since his first lewd dream, it came another, and another. The same face, same voice, same person but at different places, in different scenarios. He would wake up in the dead hours of the morning sweating heart beating rapidly in ecstasy, blood had rushed _down_ where it shouldn’t have. 

Morning after morning, with his smile as though his subconsciousness hadn't been leering at thoughts of sexual pleasure. It was forbidden. But what harm could it have been? 

Guilty feelings did creep to him. It was wrong and one sided. It was disrespectful to a friend whom he had just acquainted and more so, a straight man. "Have you had a girlfriend?" Asked Akashi one day. 

"Gi-girlfriend?" 

Akashi nodded. They were sitting across each other in the library, some pile of their textbooks and homework by their side. Their voices were soft enough for only them to converse.

Furihata didn't keep his eyes on him. "I, I suppose so." He flipped a page of his book only to flip it back to where he was before. Akashi noticed this. Akashi pressed some more "Are you still in contact?"

Furihata breathed a dry laugh "I didn't say I have—"

"Supposedly?" 

Furihata breathed in deeply. **_Out of words. Dodging?_ ** "Well, _had._ But not a gir—Not…. Not anymore." Furihata said finally. "It's complicated." He said again and gave a flat smile. Akashi nodded and mumbled an apology to which Furihata softly responded "Is fine." and laughed softly "Well, that's _umm_.... Normal school for you. You learn, I guess." 

It was no artless breakup. **_Was it?_** And Furihata did not specify it to be a girl.... ** _perhaps?_** Akashi had deduced it in his mind that night. There was something more which he was sure that Furihata was hiding something, **_but what?_ ** He began to interrogate himself: **_why did I care?_ **

"But if you have bitter envy and selfish ambition in your heart, do not brag and deny the truth. That, my sons will eat within the very depths of our soul, our being." Read the teacher to his class. Akashi almost scrunched the ear of the page. 

**〆**

It was Friday late afternoon when Akashi invited Furihata to the bookstore, who was also delighted as he needed stationary and new notebooks. 

"Feels good to be out, isn't it?" Akashi exhaled. Furihata laughed and nodded. 

"It's only been only a couple of weeks and it feels like forever. God, how do you even cope?"

Akashi shrugged his shoulders "You get used to it." 

Together they took the train to the nearest mall. It was the very first time Akashi had been out with anybody "Seriously?" Furihata asked out in disbelief. Akashi nodded "Serious." 

Akashi's eyes did not deceive him when he caught the other had an uncontrollable smile as he turned his head away to the window, even that didn't stop the reflection from giving Akashi the view of his bashful smile. If Akashi had known solitude: it was found in the arms of his mother. Sometimes, even the proud smile from his father. The soft breathing of his horse back at home, and now the presence of Furihata just by his side. Perhaps it was the chilly air but Akashi very much enjoyed the company to take notice of the clear skies and beautiful weather. 

Akashi and Furihata had picked up their items and books, on their way to the cashier a man with short spiky black hair had caught the attention of Furihata. They were friendly and Furihata seemed to show a kind of respect one would to a senior. "Kasamatsu Yukio." He introduced himself, his steel blue eyes were solid but his smile displayed a trustful man. A good friend of Furihata's who goes to a university nearby. Akashi smiled back and introduced himself. What had caught him off guard was the appearance of a golden man. Yes, Akashi would describe him as so due to his bright yellow hair and matching sunny eyes and **_is that eyeliner?_ ** He seemed to be of their age and very dramatic…. He sized Akashi and gave Furihata a haughty smile. " _Ah!_ Kou-cchi are you on a date? See I told you he would— _ow!_ What the fu— _Ow!_ " Akashi could only watch the one named Kise Ryouta getting a head smack from Kasamatsu who asked for pardon with a smile. Furihata looked to be used to the charade. While Kise was rubbing his head and complained, Kasamatsu only nodded to Akashi and said to Furihata "Will catch up later. OK?" Furihata nodded and waved to them. 

There was only a momentary silence between them before Furihata hesitantly turned his head to Akashi, a smile plastered his face that was clearly unsettled. Akashi couldn't quite understand but only offered a kind smile to some kind of assurance that he didn't know of. "They're nice." He said and Furihata snorted, shaking his head as he laughed ridiculously. "They're nice?" Furihata echoed stupidly. 

"They're anything _but_ nice on a first meeting." 

Akashi nodded but his opinions were unchanging "But nice after a good long friendship." 

"Yea…. You could say that. Yes." Furihata grinned and nodded. 

The way back was another atmosphere altogether. Akashi could sense an uneasiness coming from Furihata, sure he spoke normally but he did not talk as much, he remained silent most of the time and responded very little. In the train Furihata had spaced out rather than looking out of the window with serenity as he did when they were going there. Furihata had breathed a sigh of relief when they reached back to the school ground "And here we are, we still have another half an hour before curfew." He laughed, although rather dryly.

Akashi smiled as he walked to their campus. "I'd say it was a close call. If we were to be found ten minutes before curfew, we would still be sent to the principal's office, or most times. The Confessional." 

Furihata laughed at first until he saw Akashi's unchanging expression. "Wait— _what?_ Seriously?" Akashi hummed affirmatively. Furihata was boggled and clearly in attempts to wrap his mind around it "What sin would a person be committing arriving ten minutes before curfew? Or even at all." Akashi glanced very discreetly "Plenty." Furihata was still in disbelief. 

"If you must know," Akashi held the entrance door open for them. No students and school personnel were in sight, but the walls and floor echoe. So Akashi spoke softly. "One came back just in time before curfew. Nothing suspicious, he looked dandy as he did when he left. But he wreaked perfume. " The elevator they were waiting for arrived and the doors slid open and out came two of their classmates. They exchanged friendly greetings as they went their way. Akashi pressed their floor and waited for the door to close before continuing. "He was sent to the office at first and said that he just went to meet a cousin of his but the Pastor ordered otherwise even after the explanation. He must have already had his suspicion. So the Pastor found out the truth that the boy had gone out to meet the Pastor's daughter." 

The elevator arrived on their floor and just before the door opened Akashi whispered to Furihata "They _fucked_." He chuckled and they stepped out. The hallway was quiet and the doors of dormitories were all closed but the walls were still thin, so Furihata whispered back. "What happened?" 

"Punched him right at the face. Over and over. They tried to stop him but he's already gone mad." They stopped at Furihata's door. "And then what happened?" 

"Pastor got expelled of course. Student got transferred out." Akashi shrugged. Furihata only gaped, mouth opening and closing. They stopped in front of Furihata's door. "That's…."

"Horrible?"

"Bizzare." They laughed quietly. Akashi glanced at the hallway before smiling back at Furihata. 

"Thanks." Furihata said appreciatively. 

Akashi raised his brows "For?" 

"Being a friend." Furihata said shyly. 

_A friend._ “Of course.” Akashi said. Swallowing the depths of shame and guilt within him, because friends: Don’t dream of sexual acts upon each other. 

Furihata smiled and said goodbye, without knowing that the said friend had the same indecent dream of them again that night. 

**〆**

  
  


**_This is insane_ ** . Absolutely despicable. Diabolical, if he could hear the bible speak on his study table. Akashi was breathing so heavily, the cold water that splashed his face only caused more difficulty to his lungs. His body was heavy with sleep as he was awakened suddenly by the guilt of sinful pleasurable fantasy that honestly, _blew_ his mind away. “That’s intense. Fuck. That was wrong, so— oh my God.” Akashi said to himself aloud. 

Akashi was deeply ashamed of himself. When his mind recalled the images it made him want to knock himself against the porcelain sink, and let the cold tile floor eat him. The sudden knock on his door burst the quietness of the night, his heart skipped a beat. Staring to his dark room in silence, awaiting for a sign if it was his ear that had deceived him or who it was that really knocked his door at such an hour. 

Two more knocks after sounded rather hesitant. When Akashi opened his door, the unexpected guest was half way turning to leave. “ _Oh_ , So-sorry. I wasn’t quite thinking. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Furihata said between lapses. He then looked at Akashi, awkwardness and shyness turned soft and concerned “Are you OK?” he asked, Akashi was puzzled from the moment he opened the door and that question just made him momentarily dumb until the two heard muffled voices coming from the other end of the hallway. Furihata barely got a chance to squirm when Akashi pulled him by the arm into his room, his back shoved hard against the door as it closed behind him. 

Akashi’s body was pressed closed against him, his soft magenta hair brushed against the side of his face while Akashi attempted to lean against the door to listen to the other side, his arms locked at the sides, caging Furihata in. He could hear Akashi breath, hot and soft, the rise and fall against his chest too and— ‘ _Oh Gosh’_ Furihata gulped. 

The voices from the hallway got louder as it got closer, two of the teachers conversing regarding a matter of their curriculum. When they p and the voices were heard no more, only did Akashi let out a sigh of relief and leaned his ears away from the door. His nose was so close to Furihata’s, their eyes didn’t meet of course because Furihata was looking down and when Akashi did, he noticed and felt that his boner was pressed against Furihata’s left thighs. **_Things couldn’t have gotten any worse._ **

Akashi was at a loss for words. Furihata on the other hand breathed a soft laugh. “I wanted to give you back this. You left it in the library this afternoon, and I forgot to give it back to you earlier in class, since our homework is due tomorrow, I just—” Furihata said and Akashi looked at the thin folder Furihata held out. Akashi pushed himself off from the other quickly and grabbed the file. “Thanks.” Akashi cleared his throat after his voice came out dry and hoarse. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—” 

“It’s fine.” Akashi said and turned away toward his desk, and glanced at the digital clock glowing brightly at 02:36 AM “You shouldn’t be walking around at this time, they won’t be nice if they catch you.” 

“Right. So-sorry.” Furihata whispered softly and that made Akashi felt like shit because he didn’t mean to sound cold, not like he could tell Furihata that ‘Oh, I’m sorry, I’m just overly embarrassed over the fact that I just boned you in my dream and my dick decided to kiss your thighs in real life.’ 

“It’s fine.” Akashi tried to mellow himself down but with little success. 

“I did your homework. It was really late so I—"

"It's fine, Furihata." Akashi said "Thanks. Goodnight." 

Furihata only managed to nod that went unseen by the other and left the room. When Akashi heard the door close he left out a breath he didn't know he was holding and ran his hand over his face. 

The following day, Akashi and Furihata hadn't exchanged a single word to each other until recess when Akashi walked over to Furihata's table. When Furihata looked up at the other he looked surprised when Akashi smiled softly at him. "Thank you. For doing my homework. And I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday—"

"I should apologise, I-I didn't mean to—" 

Akashi laughed softly. Furihata only looked at him quizzically. "It's fine really…. It was just really bad timing, is all." 

Furihata breathed out in relief and finally broke into a smile to Akashi. "So, we're still friends?" 

Akashi was puzzled by the question but answered anyway "Yes, of course." 

Furihata laughed "Great! Because I really suck at this subject and I really would like to copy your homework." the two laughed. Sense of relief veiled Akashi. 

  
  


**〆**

  
They were friends. 

So how did it get to this? Furihata pressed up against the closed door by Akashi in a room so dark that neither the starry night entered the opened window, where the wind had softly blown the curtains. 

At first, the two supposed friends had planned for a study night to help out Furihata with his homework, in amidst of their studies they were chatting in between, little jokes between them as they shared a laugh. Then their close contacts of frequent shoulder and hand brushes as they were sat next to each other, then the close proximity of their heads as Akashi assist in the lesson, then it was Furihata's scent, he smelt wonderful and seeing him up close was driving Akashi mad that he had lost his concentration a few times.

How Akashi had cornered Furihata was a mystery to himself. Perhaps it was the lack of control but the only thing he knew was that he didn't want the other to leave. His palms firmly pressed against the door beside Furihata's head, he leaned close out of desire, the other did not move away. As puzzled as Furihata was, he was dazzled by Akashi. 

Out of the two, Furihata had a little more consciousness. His palms were sweating, his heart was beating hard against his rib cage, but he was so enticed by Akashi being this close to him that he didn't want to do anything. "Akashi…." Furihata said unsurely. 

There was a little hint of realisation but Akashi couldn't quite resist if not at all. "You're not moving away…." Akashi whispered. Furihata remained still. "Aren't you going to push me away?" **_Stop!_ **Akashi could hear himself in his head but it meant nothing to him but a background noise. Furihata swallowed thickly before shaking his head. 

"Why?" Akashi's voice sounded lower and hungrier. Furihata's breath hitch when Akashi's eyes met with his, they were intense and dilated. "Why?" Akashi asked once more although it sounded like a different question. "I couldn't stop thinking about you…" **_Stop….._ ** if anything, that voice of his began to fade further away. "When I sleep, I dream of you…. Of us. When I'm awake, I try to resist you but, you're making it so hard for me. I want you so bad…." 

Furihata could hear the frustration in Akashi's voice along with the neediness. Akashi squeezed his hand into a fist but Furihata could tell that it was not anger. Maybe he was confused. Gently, Furihata brought his hand up to Akashi's shoulder and as his head leaned close for his neck he whispered "This is normal." Akashi didn't move even when soft lips pecked his neck, it was brief and light that gave him goosebumps, then came the second one followed by the third. The lips never left his skin, Furihata seemed to read his response well before he started to give the skin an opened mouth treatment. It was amazing how well Akashi held himself, the amount of control he had made Furihata envious as he surely would have lost his mind if it were him. 

Furihata felt the other's body begin to give in as he was pressed against the door. Akashi's body relaxed with one arm hovering above them and slowly his other hand came to rest on Furihata's hip which made the other sigh when his hand traveled to his waist. 

Akashi gasped in both pleasure and surprise when a hand slid into his pants and cupped the bulge through his underwear. How did that get in there? Akashi swore he could feel the lips upon his smirk as Furihata nibbled him gently. "Relax." Furihata whispered and began to palm him. 

It was only through the thin layer fabric and yet the touches were out of his world. The heavy hot breaths was a cue for Furihata to pull the fabrics down slowly, releasing Akashi's cock that was already hard. Furihata breathed in deeply as Akashi watched Furihata curiously traced his fingers against him, he was already leaking. Akashi bit down his lips and felt his chest and stomach tightened. It was just too damn good. When Furihata grasped him, Akashi let out a small breath of moan. 

The night in the hallways remained quiet even as Akashi came into Furihata's hand. 

**〆**

"Furihata, please pass this to the class." The teacher called out to Furihata, he got up and made his approach to the desk. Akashi watched him while the other remained oblivious. Furihata collected the stacks and began to pass the material from the front row first, when he was to approach Akashi, he saw that Furihata had a certain gaze to him, his expression remained the same but it was only a silent language which was exclusive to Akashi, the way he walked, the way his brown eyes met his. The way his hand slid the paper to Akashi's desk, the second of hip sway as he walked past him. 

Furihata knew he was watching him. That made his lips dry and casually, Akashi pursed his lips to moist them up. 

Furihata and Akashi spoke and ate together for recess. Exchanging notes during class for a discussion. Nothing had seemed to change, nothing felt different, they were still comfortable with the company of one another. The intimacy on the night before went like a dream, neither spoke of it. Not even when they planned for another study session for their upcoming test. 

They exchange the same expecting friendly smiles when Furihata knocked on Akashi's door. They laugh as they exchange small jokes as two hours went by. 

"Goodnight." Furihata said as he smiled. Akashi smiled and said "Goodnight." As he reached to take Furihata's hand and lightly he kissed the knuckles to which Furihata laughed shyly. Then the heat began between them again that night. 

"What are you doing?" Akashi asked as Furihata got to knees between Akashi's legs. The other smiled naughtily at him. Akashi watched Furihata whose slim fingers slowly undid the button of his jeans and carefully unzipped him, revealing his navy-blue underwear. Furihata licked his lip as he stared down at the bulge. He leaned in closed and opened his mouth and exhaled hotly against it. 

Akashi parted his lips with soundless pleasure. His heart was beating rapidly with anticipation as he watched Furihata tug his fingers at the waistband and carefully proceed to pull them down. Akashi's cock unveiled from the restraints of the fabric, with the full view right in front of Furihata. He licked his lips some more as he marveled the hard cock, it throbbed for pleasure, veins protruding beautifully along the length. 

Furihata stuck his tongue out and experimented first with the tip of his tongue. Akashi inhaled sharply, Furihata then licked from the base upward, Akashi groaned softly as Furihata trailed his tongue along him slowly, he resisted letting out a sound as wet tongue met his tip. Furihata pulled back along with a thin string of precum from his tongue, he glide his tongue around his lips before leaning in and took Akashi by the head first. 

Akashi shivered as Furihata slowly took him into his mouth. It was hot and extremely wet, the soft glands of Furihata's tongue felt so good and warm as it slid down to his length. Akashi was breathless as the pleasure was completely foreign to him, it felt too good and it was driving him insane. The urge to thrust right up to Furihata was immense but he didn't want to hurt the boy and choke him, at least he had that little amount of consciousness. 

A soft moan escaped Akashi's parted lips as Furihata wasted no time to slide up slowly but not all the way before going back down. By now, Akashi's chest was heaving up and down, one hand clutching the edge of his chair and the other through his hair. His body was already feeling hot and a sweat began to trickle down from the side of his head. "Furi…." Akashi breathed out very softly, encouraging Furihata to clench a little tighter around him as he bobbed his head, sucking as he did so.

After a moment, Furihata felt Akashi growing harder, his lips could feel the traces of the veins and the growing warmness from the blood rush. "I'm….wait—" Furihata knew Akashi was close, so, so close but he refused to pull out. How sweet of Akashi, Furihata thought. So instead he deepened the cock to the back of his throat which brought Akashi to an uncontrollable state and finally came into him.

**〆**

It has been a week since Furihata and Akashi's last affair. They shared expectant friendly smiles and greetings, they chatted of their shared hobbies and interests, laughed at occasional jokes, they ate and studied together. To everyone's eyes, the two were good friends and Furihata was Akashi's equal. 

Furihata was the friendliest between the two, so often they would approach him for guidance. He was an ace next to Akashi in biology. He had proved himself in history and arts, an average in literature and commerce, could do better in math. The pastors and teacher thought he could use more time for bible studies but they were more lenient on him as he was not from a religious upbringing and school. In time, they'd believe that Furihata would adapt with the faith religiously soon enough. Akashi would have laughed at their faces.

Akashi hadn't felt so tainted and bare in the house of the Lord on Sunday's service. Doning in his smooth white robe, a garment worn in service that symbolizes purity and holiness. However, pure and holy thoughts were far from what lies in his mind. Akashi's eyes followed Furihata who wore the same pure white robe, the fabric flattered from every move Furihata made and Akashi couldn't help but to imagine the bare body swaying beneath the holy garment. Furihata approached the altar with the candle hand and Akashi shifted his eyes forward, while avoiding the eyes of the statue of Mother Mary.

"On Sundays, we'd have Maji burger for breakfast, then hang out at the mall, watch movies or go to the arade and if we're up for it we'd play basketball just across Maji burger and then get Maji burger again before going home." Furihata said to Akashi after he had hung up on his friend, Tetsuya. He put his phone on the desk beside his pencil case. Furihata and Akashi were back in Akashi's room for another night study session. Furihata laughed "Judge me, but I don't remember the last time I went to church. It was for a wedding but that doesn't count, does it?" 

"No." Akashi replied and they laughed, shaking their heads. "You did good." Akashi added, Furihata shook his head in disagreement. "Ever watched Nacho Libre?" 

Akashi cocked an eye. Furihata then explained "So at this one scene, the clergy set his cloak on fire during his service at the altar." Furihata laughed and snorted "When his robe burnt up, he was only left wearing his wrestling costume! He was a _luchador_ ! Can you imagine if _I_ set myself on fire?" 

Akashi stared at Furihata who was laughing by himself, and then Akashi smiled and laughed along, finding humour in it and shook his head. 

Furihata sighed as his laugh died down and looked at Akashi who was staring at him. "What?" 

"Sounds familiar, no?" 

Furihata blinked dumbly. Akashi smirked and leaned in close, Furihata blushed visibly. "We've done naughty things beneath our robes too, don't we?" Furihata's jaw opened and closed speechlessly, his ear reddened by the second. Akashi traced his finger along Furihata's jaw. "You're pretty naughty yourself, Furihata." Akashi pulled his face closer "Tell me, did you ask for forgiveness?" 

Furihata's eyes darted away, cheeks burning red. Akashi said in a seductively low voice "Or were you too distracted?" Furihata swallowed. 

"I was too." Akashi moved closer until their heads were side by side. "We were just sinners in a white dress, weren't we? Posers, are we not?" 

Furihata didn't answer, his breaths were shallow and hot, Akashi could feel it. He could feel the rising temperature of the other's skin. His hands cup the side of Furihata's face and comb his fingers through the brown locks, they were soft and smooth. Akashi purposely breathed hotly against the ear he was speaking into. He felt Furihata shudder and goosebumps rising in his skin. 

Giving into temptation, Akashi inhaled Furihata's scent, so warm and comforting. There was always something so humbling and natural about Furihata and he wanted to devour him so badly, he had been holding it for far too long to resist anymore. 

The first time he heard Furihata gasp was when he flicked his tongue against the other's earlobe then he pressed soft kisses to the neck, down to the collarbone which he had always been dreaming of getting his mouth to. With Furihata tilting his head to the side to allow access to his vulnerability aroused Akashi in a way he didn't imagine possible. When Akashi nibbled the defined collarbone, Furihata sighed softly. He reached a hand to Akashi's thighs and intended to slip his hand to the groin, but was stopped by Akashi's hand. 

"I want you." Akashi whispered breathlessly. 

Puzzled, Furihata didn't utter a word as Akashi had gotten up and pulled Furihata with him and brought him to his bed to lay. Next thing he knew was Akashi hovering on top of him. 

Furihata stared up at Akashi like he would at the stars. There was something unreadable about Furihata and Akashi wasn't quite sure what the feeling was but it was as though he was looking at something dear to him and had the need to care for. He smiled and caressed the soft cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you alright?" Akashi asked softly. 

Furihata seemed to be startled by the gesture and nodded, smiling softly to his eyes and assured "Yea." 

Akashi smiled and leaned down, he kissed his cheek, his jaw and neck then down, down he went. Furihata swallowed anxiously. Akashi smirked when he saw that the other had a bulge, they were mutually horny and absolutely _sinful_. 

Akashi undid the button and zipper. However, unlike Furihata, Akashi was impatient to free the aroused cock. Furihata squirmed and clasped his mouth with his hand, he turned his head away abashed but made no attempts to stopping Akashi. **_Good._ ** He stared at the arousal before him, it put his vulgar dreams to shame as what he was looking at was _so_ much better than it had in his dreams. He kissed the sides of the length and Furihata responded sensitively to every touch from the lips, even the soft breaths sent shivers down his spine. When Akashi lapped along the length of Furihata's cock, the boy beneath him moaned under his clasped hand. The mewl of failed attempts to control himself was a driving edge for Akashi, he wanted to hear more of him, he wanted his voice of pleasure to fill the air. He wanted to hear how good he was making Furihata feel. 

As for Akashi himself, getting a taste of Furihata and filling him up in his mouth was the finest delicacy, he didn't imagine it would have been like this, he never knew it was even possible. But when he had experienced Furihata going down on him the first time, it was—as innocent as he was: an eye opener. 

Akashi couldn't help himself but to hum delightfully as he lowered his head. Furihata arched his back and stifled a moan, his free hand already clutching the white sheets, his toes curling as he bent his knees. Guilty pleasure ran through him, he could feel it in his bones, still he held himself from bucking his hips upwards. 

Furihata could hear the distant chatter of voices in the hallway, he felt ashamed as he remembered where they were, Akashi on the other hand seemed to be less bothered by the presence of others just behind the walls, his pace was constant and sensually slow, feeling the cock completely with his tongue as go up and down on Furihata. 

At a time Furihata grabbed the pillow from beneath his head to cover his face, in fear of his heavy breaths and small mewls of pleasure being more audible than he might realised. This didn't quite please Akashi, but he knew it was necessary, but this was to his advantage as well. Akashi tightened his lips around the cock, and at a better angle, he picked up the pace. He felt Furihata grew harder and a little longer. He could hear Furihata having trouble to contain the muffled noise under the pillow, he smirked and held Furihata's hips with both hands and thumbed the hip bones in a circular motion. **_He's so much hotter than he was in my dreams._ **

With one hand secured over the pillow, his other released the sheets and blindly reached for Akashi's who responded by lacing their fingers together. He felt Furihata gripping onto him. Akashi quickened the pace until he felt Furihata getting close, he knew the other was cumming. Akashi was curious with anticipation, **_what would Furihata taste like?_ ** The thought of making the other orgasm excited him. 

When Furihata released his load, Akashi took it with pleasure. Salty and sweet, thick and warm. It was way past Akashi's expectation. Akashi moaned as the warmness filled in his mouth. 

Furihata pulled the pillow to the sight, his dazed and slightly damped eyes met with Akashi's, he was already staring at him like a predator would to a prey. Furihata's chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. "So-sorry…." Furihata muttered breathlessly, feeling more satisfied than he was guilty. Akashi raised an eyebrow, stuck his tongue out and glided across his lips. "Why? You taste good." Akashi chuckled and brought their still connected hands to his lips and kissed Furihata's lightly. Furihata's pink cheeks turned beet red, as much as he wanted to scream in embarrassment, he was already too spent. 

  
  


**〆**

"What's wrong? Akashi?" Furihata muttered softly. Both Furihata and Akashi were flushed and a little sweaty from their heated session on Akashi's bed where Furihata laid beneath Akashi, both still in their uniforms, unbuttoned and wrinkled. 

Akashi's breathing gradually steadied but still heavy with desire. He caressed Furihata's skin with his fingers, sending goosebumps all over him, his nipples turned hard and all Akashi wanted to do was take it into his mouth, which he had a bunch of times, causing Furihata to almost gasp a little too loud and bucked his hips involuntarily. He was learning more and more about Furihata's body, but still…. He wanted more. 

"I want….more…." Akashi said softly and inhaled Furihata's scent just under the ear. "I want…. To be inside you." 

Furihata swallowed thickly. His stomach churned, eyes fluttering in embarrassment. His mouth opened and closed, unable to utter a single word. Akashi kissed and nibbled lightly onto the patch of skin, Furihata sighs to the stimulation until distant voices of the two teachers were heard patrolling the hallways. The two broke apart and eyed the closed door, listening attentively while staying quiet. When the footsteps and voices had passed the room, Furihata huffed and rested his hands on Akashi's bare chest. They were soft and masculine at the same time, Furihata always ended up just staring at them. His lips pursed in an embarrassed smile and shifted his gaze when he felt Akashi staring down at him.

"A-another night….maybe" Furihata said so softly that it was barely audible, but Akashi having sharp hearing heard him clearly. Before Akashi could even say anything, Furihata pushed Akashi off of him and stepped out of bed and began buttoning up his shirt, his back facing the other. Akashi couldn't see his face, but he could tell by the high pitched voice and stuttering words that Furihata was hiding his shyness. He failed though. Akashi only smiled in amusement. "I-I should g-go. W-we have a te-test to-tomorrow! And we-we need ou-our sleep! Yes! Our sleep! Oh God! Wha-what time is it?" Furihata laughed nervously and almost tripped just from trying to zip up his pants. 

"I-I'll just be in my room and sleep, yes, and you stay here and sleep. Because it's your room." Furihata said as he did his pants and went towards the door "Okay. I'm going now. Thank you for today. Good night." And then he left. Akashi chuckled and shook his head, seconds later the door opened again and Furihata quickly made his way back in to grab his bag that was thrown on the floor previously. "Good night." Furihata said again and went back out, never to enter again that night. 

After school, the two boys headed back to their dorm.Furihata and Akashi went to their own rooms respectively, Furihata said he needed to shower and will meet him in his room around evening, along with their reading materials. Akashi only nodded. Their casual exchange in the hallway was normal between friends who often hung out and studied together, the other students passing by paid no mind to their conversation, nothing to be suspicious of after all. 

Akashi was in the middle of reading his notes when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said without turning away from his papers. The creak of the door sounded as it was opened slowly. Akashi took off his glasses before he spun around his chair, smiling at Furihata who approached the extra chair by his desk. Furihata went on about their final assignment for a subject before Akashi could speak of anything. Furihata was rummaging in his bag and took his notes and pencil case before in his bag and smiled widely at Akashi. There was something a little off with Furihata, not in a bad way but only a little different as though he was anxious. Furihata was naturally an anxious walking stress ball, quoted by the teenager himself

The two focused on their studies for a couple of hours. When they were done, they set their notes and books away. After that, Akashi could not recall how they have escalated to his bed, when they had taken off their clothes, when had their senses gone to when they have met in a heated moment of ecstasy of their body pressing, groin rubbing, the taste of salty sweat lingering in his mouth, the need to have more was unbearable. 

They weren't thinking straight were they? They weren't thinking at all. Not even when Akashi had coated his fingers with the cold gel of lubricant, not even when Furihata felt the digits thrust into him slowly. Only pleasure was felt and lust was their only desire. Furihata moaned silently, fingers clutching the pillow, eyes closed as he delved into the ministrations going in and out of him without breaking rhythm. When Akashi curled his fingers inside him, a soft moan left Furihata's parted lips. Akashi smiled, the response had undone his patience and he slid his fingers out to unbutton his pants. 

Furihata stared at him through half lidded eyes as his bare chest rose and fell. Akashi leaned down atop of Furihata while his one hand pumped himself with lube. Furihata held his breath as Akashi shifted forward and felt Akashi line himself up against his hole. With his bottom lip between his teeth, he suppressed himself from making the slightest of noise. Thus, his body responded to the other, neck stretched, his back arched until his bare chest and stomach was pressed against Akashi atop of him. Akashi didn't fare any better himself, as he buried his face against the crook of Furihata's neck that begs for light kisses. 

Furihata didn't only smell good, but his body and the sound emitting from him were so enticing that Akashi didn't believe he could ever get enough of it. If anything he just wanted more. The more he got, the more he wanted, it was a greed of lust that was so sinfully good. He firmly held the side of Furihata's neck as his opened mouth caved the warm skin, he sucked onto him greedily, groaning tastefully while he slowly pushed himself into Furihata. It was warm, tight, soft and slick. It felt so good, everything felt _good_ and Akashi wanted _more_. 

Furihata let out a small whine when their skin touched, Akashi had filled him all the way to the end. Furihata felt overwhelmed with strain and desire; his chest was tight with tingling feeling all the way from his stomach, the pressure of Akashi's body and the grip he had on him were possessive, not that Furihata wanted to get out of it, because he too wanted more. _'More'_ was what he whispered against the ear of the other, hot breath tickling Akashi's hair near his ears, sending goosebumps all over his bare body. 

When Akashi faced him, Furihata felt self-conscious and abashed. The man over him was beautiful and they there were on his bed, bare naked in the middle of their explicit deed. Furihata reached up and touched his chest, skin warm with perspiration, muscles were firm and slightly tensed. He reached to Akashi’s cheeks and planted a small kiss and without leaving his lips, he whispered against the skin “Move.” 

It was Akashi’s turn to turn slightly red on the ears and cheek. Furihata gasped softly as Akashi pulled out slowly but not completely before thrusting back into him. Akashi had almost forgotten how to breathe as the pleasure engulfed him, he felt everything as he thrusts into Furihata, how his ass seemed to pull him in and clench around him. The way Furihata held him tightly and heard his shaky breaths because of the pleasure that _he_ was giving. Akashi watched Furihata in awe and felt smug that he was making Furihata tremble in such ways with his slow and careful thrust. Their bodies glide against each other, Akashi felt Furihata’s cock in between their stomachs, hard and leaking with precum. 

Slow and sweet wasn’t something that seemed to be in their minds because Akashi had picked up the pace and Furihata responded gladly, arching his back, almost losing the control to keeping himself down. His legs wrapped around Akashi’s waist and hooked his ankles on his hips, his arms circled around Akashi dearly from the intoxicating pleasure. Just when Akashi thrusted in hard, Furihata quickly clasped his mouth with one hand as it was the same time they heard the footsteps and distant voices of the patrolling teacher and priest. That didn’t stop Akashi though. The door was closed and locked, the lights were off and the bed was springless, as far as Akashi knew, his bed was sturdy. So Akashi continued thrusting in and out of Furihata, he cradled Furihata’s head with one hand and held him close to further tone down erotic mewls.

Furihata shut his eyes tightly, feeling them hot and tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. He wasn’t crying, he was just overwhelmed by the pleasure and all he wanted to do was scream and moan in blissful satisfaction, it was hard to hold it in but he had to. When the shadows and footsteps disappeared to the other end, Akashi angled himself slightly and braced his arms and legs in a way where he could stabilise his thrusts better. Furihata had two hands clasped against his mouth tightly as Akashi quickened his thrusts, he didn’t forget about Furihata’s throbbing cock and used one hand to pump him, it wasn’t as favourably slick, the precum didn’t gave much smoothness to glide over but Akashi’s hands were soft enough that it still felt good. 

Furihata whined beneath his hands, his back arched beautifully as Akashi savoured the sight in awe as he felt the other clenched tightly around him and soon the two came simultaneously. Akashi let out a low groan and bit his lip in restraint. 

**〆**

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Akashi had left a deep red mark on Furihata’s skin but luckily he was able to conceal the marking beneath his collared shirt and tie, it was times like these that ties were a necessity. But when Wednesday came for P.E was when Furihata had started a cough. “I’m sick.” Furihata had told the teacher and rubbed his one arm as though he was cold. Akashi eyed him concernedly. The teacher only nodded and had kindly excused him. “You may take rest in the medical room for this period.” and Furihata thanked him and went out of the gym. 

When Akashi entered the medical room it was quiet and there was nobody else around except for Furihata who was found sitting upright on the bed with a book in hand, flipping through a page. Furihata looked up mildly surprised by the other’s appearance. “He-hey.” Furihata smiled. Akashi closed the door softly and approached him. 

“Furihata, are you alright? You look….better?” Akashi inquired a little confused but still wore with worry. Furihata chuckled sheepishly and scratched his cheek with a finger, eyes shifting at one of the shelves. “I’m alright actually…. You see,” Furihata loosened his tie and pulled his collar a little to reveal a very bright red and purple mark on his skin. Akashi looked at it with wide eyes and began to inch closer with more worry. Furihata seemed to realise his confusion and found himself to be blushing like a fool. “Yo-you di-didn’t know?” he asked, stammering. Confusion and genuine concern was still on Akashi’s face. 

“We-well, tha-that night, yo-you _uhm….._ ” Furihata wasn’t quite sure where to start from there. Throughout their affair, they had never spoken of it, whatever happened at night only stayed at night. It was as though one had done a confession and was never to be spoken of again. 

Akashi only realised and looked away, he had never felt so bare and embarrassed in his life. Well, this was the time he wished he would faint and forget about the whole thing the next time he wakes up. “Sorry. I didn’t know it….” Furihata laughed and shook his head. “So much for being the top of our class.” Furihata teased and fixed his collar and pulled his tie back. Akashi scoffed and returned a haughty gaze “Biology was of your forte. Naturally, you happen to be better.” Furihata turned beet red and threw the single pillow at Akashi who caught it effortlessly. Akashi stepped towards the bed while Furihata had his head turn away in embarrassment.

Neither of them had ever spoken of this before. It was almost bizarre that they had actually done such things together. Akashi sat beside him, Furihata still didn’t turn his head. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be out there?” Furihata asked. 

“I was worried.” Akashi said and continued “I thought you were really unwell.” 

Furihata felt himself smile and felt a little giddy. “Well, I’m fine.” he chuckled and added hushly “We’ll create more suspicion this way. You better go.” Furihata received no response. Seijuurou was quiet and Furihata remained as well, he knew there was something in Akashi’s mind. 

“I want to ask you a question.” Akashi said almost quietly. It was unusual of him, Furihata hadn’t seen him like this before. He was always so composed and assured but this time he seemed more hesitant and unsure. Furihata waited but what felt like minutes, Seijuurou eventually got up and brushed his fingers over Furihata’s head. “I’ll see you tonight?” 

Furihata stared up at him, he wasn’t looking back so Furihata couldn’t read him completely. He only nodded and smiled “Yea.” Akashi smiled “That’s all.” he said and went out. Furihata was left staring at the closed door where Akashi had left. There was something that tugged onto him but he wasn’t sure what the feeling was, he only brushed it aside and closed the thick book in his hands and decided to lie down.

After school, Furihata met Akashi in the lobby of their dorm building. The boys headed out to the nearest mart to stock up on snacks and drinks for themselves and then headed back to their dorm. Furihata met Akashi again in his room with his books and his preferred snacks. Furihata can only thank the September chills, it was a good excuse for a cozy turtleneck, he matched it up with comfortable sweatpants and fluffy gray socks. The boys took their studies comfortably. Akashi noticed how comfortable Furihata had gotten in his room, the first two months Furihata was much more formal in his posture and a little shy, even after their sexual acts together, Furihata remained timid. But after that, Furihata had seemed more at home, his legs were folded, his toes were playful, he bounced his knees once in a while, his stationeries were more scattered than they were before it was as though the desk belonged to him too. Akashi only chuckled after he had observed him, Furihata stared at him midway bringing a chip towards his opened mouth. “What’s up with you?” Furihata asked and chewed the chip. 

Akashi shook his head and rested the side of his head on his fist, eyes fixated onto Furihata. “Nothing. I just noticed that _you_ are quite at home in my room.” Furihata’s eyes widened adorably. “So-sorry!” Furihata squeaked and made attempts to proper himself but Akashi had rested a hand on his lap with a smile and chortle. “No, please be. I’m….” Akashi looked away briefly “-glad.” he smiled warmly. Furihata relaxed when Akashi removed his hand from his lap, it wasn’t strange to him that he didn’t like the feeling of the contact being pulled away, but he kept that to himself. 

The warm expression on Akashi’s face slowly disappeared and replaced with the same questioning one that he had back at the school infirmary. Furihata blinked at him. “Furihata,” Akashi called out softly and toyed with his pen between his fingers. “It's….” he hesitated for a bit and shifted in his seat to sit upright. “It wasn’t your first time…. Was it?” Akashi kept his eyes down onto his notebook. Furihata blinked while he processed the question and shy his head down quickly to his lap once he realised what Akashi was referring to. Furihata gave a soft verified hum.

Akashi wasn’t quite sure of what he was feeling but he didn’t like it. The envy and insecurity wasn't pleasant but it fuel him with competitiveness. Akashi sat back against his chair and slung one arm behind it, he cocked his head at Furihata, the side of his mouth curled in a teasing manner. “You’re quite the fox, aren’t you?”

Furihata spluttered and garbled speechlessly, Akashi was feeling quite smug at the cause of Furihata’s flustered decomposition. “Don’t put it that way!” Furihata grumbled then and pouted slightly. He looked away and bit his bottom lip. “It’s not like that…. Don’t make it sound like _that_.” he said softly. Akashi’s face softened. Furihata stayed quiet, Akashi leaned over the table so he could reach one hand to the other’s chin, gently turning to face him. Akashi couldn’t say he was surprised when he saw how the other’s eyes glistened but there were no tears either. “Who hurt you?” he asked softly. Furihata’s face scrunched up to his eyes for a moment but relaxed and shifted his eyes away whilst still facing the other. Akashi was right, it was no mere artless breakup. 

“Nobody important.” Furihata mumbled softly. He sighed and let out a small laugh.To Akashi's surprise, a soft hand reached to touch his. Furihata held Akashi's hand and smiled at him, there was a look of relief and gratefulness. Akashi wasn't sure what to make of it, but it made him want to protect that gentle look and keep it that way. They abandoned their study session when Furihata stood up and pulled the desk lamp off. In the dark, Akashi could feel and hear Furihata only before his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. 

Furihata’s hands roamed his arms and chest as though studying his sculpted body beneath his clothes. His hands were warm and his touch glided smoothly, Akashi melted in those touches and his body gave in to every inch of the caresses. He allowed Furihata to do whatever he wishes, from stripping the pieces of clothing away, to guiding him to the bed, even to his requests. “I want us to try something.” Furihata mumbled. Akashi didn’t miss the small slip of stutter from the other, the squeak of embarrassment was apparent in Furihata’s voice. Akashi nodded, smiling from Furihata’s obvious shyness. Furihata didn't do anything while Akashi waited for what it was. "What is it?"Akashi asked. 

Furihata leaned in and whispered into his ear. Akashi raised an amused eyebrow at the suggestion. "Okay." Akashi said and Furihata's body was slightly stiff as though he wasn’t expecting a positive answer. Furihata shifted and moved to turn the other way around. His bent knees crossed over and came to staddle between Akashi's head, and his arms on either sides of Akashi's thighs. The first sensation had Akashi's nerve pulse in anticipation. Hot breath breathed against his own aroused cock and Furihata's equally hard one so close to mouth. Akashi wasn't quite sure how this would be like but he looked forward to it. 

Akashi held Furihata's hips. Although it was dark, Furihata's ass was so close to face. **_Damn those look nice and squishable_ **. Akashi smirked and resisted a scoff, it was unlike him to have such thoughts. He licked his dry lips first before sticking his tongue out and licked the tip, a droplet of thick and salty precum met his tongue in a string earning a small gasp from Furihata. Akashi savoured the taste briefly and didn't waste a moment to take Furihata into his mouth, his hand held Furihata's hips. 

Furihata moaned softly as he opened his mouth as he brought his head down to Akashi's cock and closed his wet mouth around him. Furihata felt the cock twitch and grew harder in his mouth as he glided his mouth down. Both moaned as they took each other in while indulging into the pleasure of their own. The hums from both the giver and receiver were a wave of continuous pleasurable feedback. It was a give and take and Akashi liked it. It was a tremendous idea. 

Akashi's hand slid to Furihata's plush bottom. His wide hands kneaded the flesh as he squeezed and pulled Furihata lower down towards him, chugging Furihata down as though he was thirsty. Akashi had the biggest urge to buck his hips but he resisted by sucking on to Furihata more and massaged his bottom. Furihata arched his spine like a pleased cat, he loved the way those hands were touching him, he would purr if he was a feline. The soft moans of contentment were like hushed winds, they were barely audible but it was like music to their ears. 

Their synchronic movements matched each other perfectly, when Akashi had tasted more of Furihata and felt him swell in his mouth, he tightened his lips and took the cock further in. He felt his own climax and Furihata gladly sucked onto him, harder, firmer and quicker. They were done at the same time and both drank it just like water. 

**〆**

After the school session that afternoon were the extra curricular activities. Akashi gathered the basketball team members to a straight line. One of the sophomore by side handed him the clipboard of notes, just when Akashi was about to begin with the briefings, the door of the gym squeaked open. They all turn to look at the newcomer. “Sorry, for being late. I went to the wrong gym.” Furihata said sheepishly. Akashi being mildly surprised by his sudden appearance, the sophomore by his side informed him. “That’s Furihata Kouki. He just signed up. He’s in your class too, I think.”

Akashi smiled and nodded “We’re well acquainted.” he looked at Furihata, red eyes sizing his attire that were appropriate for their practice. “Welcome, Furihata. You signed up pretty late, I hope you can keep up with our practice.” Akashi said. The other laughed sheepishly and shrugged. “I hope so. Go easy on me, okay?” It sounded genuinely humble. Furihata introduced himself and his position to the other members; the other team members seemed to take a liking to his demeanour. He was about the same built as Akashi, and judging by his lean calves and well used basketball shoes, he was no amateur either. ‘ _Go easy on me, okay?_ ’ if Akashi hadn’t read those innocent looking brown eyes wrongly, they were meant to tease him. 

Akashi brushed away his thoughts and assumed practice. He watched and observed Furihata, as he had guessed he was a talented player. They are friends and Furihata had spoken a lot about his days in Seirin High, he was a benchwarmer through his middle school days but a starter in highschool. “Unlike the others…. I really had to work my butt off.” Furihata had told him before so it came in no surprise when Furihata’s throws and passes were beautifully executed, they weren’t flashy in any sorts but it was paid by dedicated practice. What had gotten Akashi’s attention was Furihata’s play style. 

Akashi was fired up to just stand by the sidelines and watch their practice game. It was not fair, he wanted to experience playing with him too. When he whistled, they all stopped and Akashi stepped into the line. “Tokane, take rest. I’ll take it from here.” the said member nodded and jogged to the sidelines. Furihata watched as Akashi stepped in the place of the opponent side as point guard. If his aura was menacingly hot, Furihata has absolutely no idea how to describe it. It was both intimidating and arousing. 

“You’re pretty good.” Akashi complimented. “I did say I wanted another good point guard. Let’s see how you fare against me.” Furihata stared at him for a moment, astonished. Then he smiled, it was a look he had never seen before. This Furihata looked confident and fired up by the challenge. For a moment there, Akashi’s heart skipped a beat. 

After a few hours when practice had ended, most of the members had only picked up their belongings and headed to the dorms instead of the shower room, since they already had showers in their own dorms and they were too tired and had studies to catch up to, it was much convenient and time saving to head to the dorms. Furihata, decided to stay back and grab a nice hot shower in the gym’s bathroom instead. He was alone in the locker room where he grabbed his towels, toiletries and new sets of clothes to change. 

The lights in the bathroom were bright white, everything was pure white and there were no cubicles for individuals, it was wide and spacious for groups of people to wash up in. The lights were almost blinding but the bathroom was sparkling clean that it was quite comfortable to be in. There was nobody else except for him. He sighed when the hot waters showered down on him, he felt all his muscles and nerves relax, the steam from the hot water helped clear his lungs. He grabbed his shampoo and squeezed quite a generous amount into his palm and began massaging them into his scalp. 

When he was done he brought his head under the waters to rinse. Just then a voice greeted him suddenly, causing him to let out a shriek. He almost slipped as he turned and his eyes stung from the foams with the desperation to open his eyes to danger. Furihata his eyes and the other laughed and sympathetically said “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Furihata spit the water that trickled to his mouth. He wiped his face down with his hand and turned around to look at the other. “Akashi! You almost killed me!” Akashi laughed lightly and apologised again. 

Standing before Furihata was a very naked Akashi. The lights were bright and the room was white so everything looked clear, even with the steam clouding the space, everything Akashi had to show was very much apparent. Furihata’s cheeks glowed bright red as he stared at the figure before him. They had sex multiple times for the past months but they had never done it in a bright room as it was mostly dark or dim from the soft desk lamp. Akashi was beautiful, his body was lean and perfectly sculpted muscles that were defined softly, his red hair was a beautiful kind of red, so were his eyes. Down to below his abdomen was definitely a sight to see. Furihata felt flustered, he couldn’t turn his eyes away even if he wanted to but he did definitely feel more self conscious and his hands automatically moved in attempts to cover his own bare body. He turned his body away, back facing the other. If only he could melt into goo and get drained out.

Akashi approached him and Furihata let out a surprised squeak when bare body pressed against him, arms circled around him, a chin resting on his shoulder. Akashi smiled. “Mind if I join you?” 

“Get your own shower!” Furihata yelled at him in embarrassment. Akashi chuckled. “That’s not very nice, _Kouki_.” Furihata jolted a little by the address of his first name. 

“May I call you that? Kouki? You can call me Seijuurou. It’ll be _our_ secret.”

The tip of Furihata’s ear was already bright pink. It was scandalous enough what they were doing, if they were to address one another by their first names it would give away their affair. Possibly. “Ye-yea.”

They stayed like that, Furihata in Akashi’s embrace, his back pressed solidly against Akashi’s chest. It did not feel awkward, it was strangely comfortable. Perhaps it was the hot running water but the warmth from the hold of the other was nothing like he had felt before. Nothing _they_ had felt before. 

“Good job today, Kouki.” Akashi said, breaking their comfortable silence. Furihata smiled. “Tha-thanks.” he laughed softly “You were amazing though.” 

Akashi scoffed. “Aren’t I always? But you were…. Something else.” Furihata couldn’t help but smile, he couldn’t even humbly reject the compliment because it sounded so genuine and so warm that he allowed himself to be flattered.

Akashi pressed a kiss onto his shoulder blade. “That’s why I should reward you.” Akashi said as his one hand went down to touch Furihata’s cock, earning a surprise gasp from the other. 

“A-Akashi…. He-here?” Furihata was already panting, giving in to the pleasurable palms of the other, rubbing him up and down his length. 

“It’s Seijuurou, remember?” 

“Se-Sei….” Furihata tried to but was too bashful to do so. It felt different to voice his name out, especially in attempts to not slip out any erotic sounds. The acoustics in the bathroom were not something he wanted to mess with right now. 

“Much better.” Akashi hummed elatedly. He took the bar of soap and coated his hand thoroughly. With his soapy hand, he circled his fingers around Furihata’s cock which was already hard and slowly glided along the length. Furihata let out a soft satisfied sigh and pushed his ass against Akashi’s groin. 

“I-is…. Is this why y-you want me… want me to jo-join?” Furihata said between heavy breaths and continued “So you could co-corner me?” Akashi chuckled. “Maybe.” he kissed Furihata’s neck. “You’re hard to resist.” 

Akashi enjoyed watching Furihata looking vulnerable with pleasure. His cheeks pink, eyes half lidded, hair wet, and lips parted, breathing his name soundlessy. All he wanted to do was kiss him. When Furihata came, the white fluid hit the white porcelain wall. Furihata pant as his one hand that he used to support himself, slid gently down the wall. He looked over his shoulder and met eyes with Akashi. They were so close, nose touching and lips a hair away. Furihata’s eyes widened as though awake and turned his head away. Looking down. 

“I-I’m done.” Furihata said hushedly. Akashi detected a certain pain in his voice. Furihata uncircled Akashi’s arms around him and walked out, leaving Akashi alone under the running shower.

Akashi felt his chest heavy, wasn’t because of the steaming room but a weight of ache in it. He didn’t blame Furihata for it, if it was anything, he wanted to reach out to him. Hold him and console him. What was this feeling? It was painful but there were butterflies around it. The butterflies had been there for a while long now.

**〆**

Their days went on normally. Casual and friendly at day. Flirty and naughty at night. Neither minded it at all, it was their charade of affair that was the only thing that made the whole place bearable. It had always been just the two of them, day in and day out. Their studies and extra curricular performance didn’t falter either. 

However, no matter how many times they had hung out as friends, studied as peers, and had shared blowjobs and sex. There was one thing that Furihata seemed to avoid, when it came to intimate moments when they shared a brief tender look, caring touches or whenever their lips almost touched. It was as though it was forbidden that Furihata immediately turn away from. Akashi didn’t prod him over it, he was glad that despite that Furihata had still remained close to him, their chats were friendlier as ever, they shared more personal issues together, their sex hasn’t changed either. If anything, Furihata felt even closer than he did before. 

Slowly, and slowly as time passed Furihata had warmed up to him a lot. Their tender gaze held longer, their touches were returned with appreciative smile, their sex had even ended with cuddles to the point that sometimes Furihata fell asleep in his room. When their lips were close, Furihata didn’t immediately flinch but Akashi didn’t make a move either, it was only eventually that Furihata turned away. 

Akashi sighed after the Sunday service was over. When Akashi and Furihata got up from the bench, Akashi turned to Furihata and told him that he had something to do and stay back. They both agreed on a meeting in Akashi’s room to study for their finals. When everyone had left the Church, Akashi approached the priest who was the last one about to leave. “Father Fusao,” Akashi called him, the priest turned behind and smiled at Akashi. 

“Yes, Seijuurou?” 

Akashi was about to say “God bless, I only wish a good prayer for my finals.” to back out from what he initially wanted to do. Akashi’s poise remained well. “I have a confession to make.” The priest arched a brow. 

“Bless me Father…. for I have sinned.” Akashi whispered and wet his lips. His red eyes fixated at the closed curtain of the confessional. The priest sat beside him behind the latticed openings. The curtains were drawn, thus it was dark and only a small ounce of light was present from the tiniest of space. “It has been…. five years since my last confession.” Akashi swallowed and continued. 

“I….” Akashi paused. It was whirling in his mind. This was not something considered to be normal. It was not practiced, whatever he had in his heart whatever he had done was frowned upon. The preachers had damned the sins he had committed. However, it made him feel solemn. There was excitement, warmth, passion and it had opened his heart and eyes to an unimaginable galaxy and he didn’t want to go back, he didn’t want to let this go. But there was an ache in his heart, there was confusion in his mind and he begs for answers, he begs for guidance.

“I have broken the fourth commandment.” Akashi said and the air around the priest felt no different. It was no surprise, really. It was just as his previous confession. The fourth commandment, _‘Honour your father and your mother, that your days may be long in the land which the Lord your God gives you.’_

“I have dishonoured my father and mother. I have acted in ways that…. Would not be favourable of their expectations as their only son.” Akashi internally scoffed. What ludicrous recitation. ‘Dishonoured my father and mother? Not be favourable of their expectations?’ If that was so, why does his heart long for it? Why does it seem to piece himself into place and felt whole again? 

Akashi smiled and added. “Thus, father, I have broken the sixth commandment.” Akashi didn’t look up but he could hear the stiffed breath of the priest beside him and in no doubt his face in surprise and disbelief. _‘You should not commit adultery.’_ Akashi wanted to laugh. Laugh hysterically aloud that the acoustics of the church could sing it to the Lord to hear. 

Akashi heard the priest swallow his dry throat. “Go on, my son.” 

“I have tried, Father. Oh, have I tried to be honourable, poised as I was raised and free of sins as the day my mother cradled me as a babe. But I could not, dear Father. I believe I am…. Too wild.” The space was sacred and yet Akashi found his mind to drift into the nights he had with Furihata, their naked bodies pressed against each other, holding their breaths as they suppressed their moans that even slipped against their ears, lewd cusses and demanding for more were the only song to their ears. “I had impure thoughts.” It was as though Akashi had sixth sense, the priest was uneasy and jolted when the latticed were slammed by an impact. Akashi had a hand firmly pressed against the wooden divider, face leaning against it, eyes looking through the tiny gaps and his parted lips breathed against it that he was sure the priest would not appreciate. 

Akashi was speaking abrasively in mockery “I eventually cave into the lust, the passion and drive and I had not the power to control it because it was so devilishly intoxicating. I wanted more of it, Father. I wanted more and I wanted all of it, and now, now….” Akashi felt himself finally at ease. There was something that opened up to him, an answer. Akashi felt the warmth filling in his chest, it was so precious. “I thought that was it…. I thought it was only mere fun and excitement, a sin that held no meaning. But I….” 

“I forgive you.” said the priest eventually.   
  


_“I’m in love.” Akashi said._   
  


“Akashi. Akashi.” 

When Akashi woke up he felt a shake. He looked beside him and met one of his classmates' confused and concerned gaze. Akashi blinked at him confused. “Are you okay, man? You’ve been staring into space.” the classmate said. They were in the elevator of their dorm and Akashi had not realised when he had zoned out. He remembered going into his room and then back out again because he wanted to— “Where’s Furihata?” Akashi asked the classmate, he thought for a moment “The library I think, I saw him— hey!” 

“Thanks!” Akashi said as he ran out of the elevator. 

The school grounds were quite quiet compared to weekdays. Most students were back in their own homes and only a few remained, so running to the school building and up to the library were less obstacles for crowds. 

When Akashi reached the library and opened one of the double doors, it was quiet. He panted a little and looked around, there about five students in total, they were focused on their own things while wearing earphones and headphones so they probably didn’t even notice Akashi’s sudden appearance of slight disheveled hair that was picked up by the wind and chest heaving up and down. Furihata was nowhere to be seen yet, but he got the idea where he would be. 

Akashi walked in search. Furihata was found sitting by one of the individual desks by the window. Akashi quickly made his way to him. Furihata was surprised when when a hand touched his shoulder, he didn’ shriek like he did in the bathroom, in fact he was pleasantly surprised and smiling “Hey, Aka—” Akashi pulled Furihata with him, forcing Furihata to get off his chair. 

“Wa-waai-what are you doing?” Furihata whispered, not wanting to make noise or catch anybody’s attention. Akashi didn’t say anything and only pulled him along. They went far back to the library, it was more secluded there. Akashi brought Furihata to one of the isles and pushed him against the wall between two shelves. “A-Akashi….” Furihata whispered, his eyes were already panic when Akashi leaned close to him and their groins touched. Akashi smirked. 

“Seriously? As if cornering me after practices wasn’t enough?” 

Akashi tilted his head innocently at him. “Well, you’re not stopping me.” Akashi was right. Furihata flushed beet red. Akashi wasted no time and got down to his knees and his hands already unbuttoned Furihata’s pants and unzipped it after. Furihata squeaked. “Aka—” Furihata clasped his hands on his mouth, Akashi already latched his mouth against his clothed erection. The warmth made his cock twitch. Also the situation was really unfit for this but the thrill was turning Furihata on. 

Akashi pulled the underwear down only beneath the erect cock, it’d be an inconvenience to pull Furihata’s pants all the way down anyway. Akashi moistened his lips and filled Furihata’s cock into his mouth. Furihata squeezed his eyes tightly, controlling himself from making the slightest noise. He held his breath and tried to breathe normally but it was quite impossible. Akashi bobbed his head at a steady pace, not fast and not slow. 

Furihata held Akashi’s shoulder while one still clasped to his mouth. Footsteps were heard from the other side of the shelf. Furihata and Akashi could hear the soft chant of a book title the student was looking for. That was how quiet the library was, it was impossible if the student had missed Furihata’s shaky breathing so Furihata held his breath instead. But Akashi couldn't be bothered, he bobbed his head like they were in his room, only less slobbery to avoid any wet sound. When the student had walked away Furihata’s shoulder relaxed and rested his head against the wall, Akashi took that as a cue and bobbed his head the right way slowly and at an angle where he could feel Furihata grow firmer to the tip and feel the veins prominently. 

Furihata’s knee began to buck and feel a little weak. Furihata was concerned and hesitant to ejeculate, but with Akashi holding his hips firmly and sucking him so good like that, he eventually came and Akashi gladly took it all in his mouth. Akashi swallowed and slid his mouth out and licked any traces of saliva. He helped Furihata adjust his pants back and when he stood up, Furihata wasn’t looking at him, his cheeks were so red and flushed. As much as Akashi had pressed down Furihata’s clothes neatly, it was impossible for Furihata to just walk out from there with a face like that. Akashi pressed his forehead against Furihata and waited for him to catch his breath and for his face to return to its normal colour. 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded. “Yea.”

“Let’s watch a movie.” Akashi said and Furihata stared at him in surprise. 

They hung out to shop for stationeries and books, to cafes for some food and drinks, but they have never done anything leisurely like watching a movie. Almost all the time they had studied together and then sex after, but movies? It was so casual. “Mo-movie?” Furihata stuttered. Akashi nodded. “The final isn’t until next month. Let’s take a break.” Akashi would be frank, taking a break was a foreign language to him. Furihata bit his lips and shyly nodded. “Sure.” 

The microwave finished at the same time his door was knocked. “Come in.” Akashi said as he opened the microwave and took out the fat pack of popcorn. Furihata sniffed the room as he entered and closed it after him. “ _Oh_ , popcorn.” Furihata grinned and approached Akashi who was pouring the popcorn into a large round bowl. “Yea, my mom bought it for me some time ago. Never actually made one.” Akashi laughed. Furihata looked at him worriedly. “You should really have rest in your to do list.” 

Akashi chuckled. With the bowl in his hands, he turned to face Furihata. “Good thing you’re around.” he said which made Furihata blush evidently. “I-I brought drinks.” Furihata held up a bag of various canned drinks. Furihata was dressed very cozily, it was November and the winter chills were less forgiving. 

They sat up themselves in Akashi’s bed, with their backs against the wall and their snack and drinks on a bed tray beside Akashi. Akashi had set up his laptop on a laptop table and browsed through the movies. “What do you feel like watching?” Furihata asked, Akashi thought for a while before shrugging. “I don’t know. Anything’s fine, really.” 

Furihata hummed thoughtfully. “Wanna watch something stupid?” he asked and Akashi raised an eye. 

They ended up watching ‘Monty Python and the Holy Grail’ a 1975 british comedic movie reflecting the Arthurian legend. Akashi did not expect himself to be laughing along with Furihata by his side. Their shoulders were pressed side by side, and subconsciously Furihata pressed himself closer to the point that it was though they were cuddling next to each other.

The night became colder and Akashi had them beneath his fluffy covers, they shared their snacks and even fed each other, it didn’t seem to cross their minds though. But at some point in the movie, Akashi found himself staring at Furihata, his face lit by the laptop screen, he looked so beautiful up close. He exuded warmth that he had never imagined. Then Furihata’s eyes bulge at a scene “Oh my god!” Akashi turned to the screen and his expression mimicked Furihata “What is that?!” Akashi watched in horror as the scene of white rabbits devouring human flesh and let out an ugly screech. 

When the movie ended, Furihata helped Akashi to dispose of their empty can of drinks and put the empty bowl away, while Akashi cleared the table from his bed and shut his laptop and placed it on his table. Furihata yawned and stretched. “Thank you for the movie, Akashi.” Akashi smiled and nodded “And you too. I enjoyed myself.” Furihata sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head. “That movie was ridiculous.” Akashi laughed and nodded. 

They stared at each other for a while, smiling softly it was as though the world had stopped in time just for them to drink in the warmth from one another. “Goodnight, Furihata.” Akashi said warmly. “Goodnight.” Furihata said back and turned to the door to take his leave, while his hand was at the knob, he stopped. “A-Akashi….” Furihata called out very softly. 

“Yes?” 

A pause. “Could I…. Could I stay here tonight?” he asked. His hand gripped the door knob and bit his lower lip. His chest bloomed when Akashi responded. “Sure.” 

Furihata’s hand loosened the grip from the handle and turned to Akashi. Akashi turned off his lamp, and at his bed he pulled off the covers and laid down, assuring space for Furihata as well. He lifted the cover and waited for the other to join him. 

“By the way.” Akashi whispered. Both of their eyes were closed. Furihata hum in response. 

“Happy Birthday.” 

Furihata opened his eyes and turned his head. Akashi still had his eyes shut but he seemed to have sense Furihata looking at him so he smiled. Furihata smiled and pulled the blanket to his nose. “Thank you.” 

They slept through the night, side by side. 

**〆**

They were five days away from the end of the semester. Christmas was only two weeks away and they have only one more paper to finish before the semester ends. Akashi already had his flight ticket booked two days before Christmas and Furihata was to leave as soon as the semester ends, they won’t be seeing each other until early January. 

Furihata was the first to close his text book, followed by Akashi. The desk was messed by their notes and stationaries, half cup of brewed tea that had gone lukewarm. Furihata yawned and stretched his legs. "If this was my desk, I'd just leave these as they are and go straight to bed." He said while Akashi was the first to put away his things, leaving only with Furihata's things scattered. 

Akashi laughed and looked at Furihata. The other only blinked at him "What?" 

Akashi smiled and rested his cheek on his fist "I've never been into your room" he said with curious wonder. Furihata laughed and shook his head "You don't wanna, trust me." Akashi only cocked an eyebrow and Furihata's face soured "You can't be serious." 

"Well, that's not quite fair, I have always welcomed you into mine." 

"Well…." Furihata gestured to their surroundings evidently. "It's clean." 

"That just makes me the more curious." 

Furihata laughed nervously and began packing his stationery into his pencil case and shook his head. "Oh, no, no. Not gonna happen." 

Akashi scoffed "You let me inside _you_ , but not your room?" Furihata jumped and squeaked, face flushed with embarrassment "Don't talk like that!" 

"We've said much more _lewd_ things, Kouki." 

"Shut up!" Furihata shouted and he stacked his papers hardly on the table and quickly collected his things. Akashi laughed. He got up just when Furihata did and followed him while Furihata brisk for the door. "Thank you for the session, I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight." Furihata said quickly and opened the door. Akashi was just by his tail. "We don't sleep this early, _I_ would know." Akashi said teasingly. Furihata was blood red, but he couldn't scream into the hallway. 

Furihata pressed his back against his door, blocking Akashi from any sneaky attempts. "No!" Furihata said firmly and furrowed his brows, Akashi couldn't help but to smile wider. Furihata looked like a fuming kirby and that in itself was adorable to Akashi. "You don't treat guests this way, Furihata." 

"Because you're not a guest, now—" Furihata stopped, their heads turned towards the direction of the incoming voices. " _Shit._ " Furihata quickly opened his door and Akashi smoothly stepped in after. Furihata closed the door and turned around, glaring at Akashi who was wearing a smug look, absolutely proud of himself. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Akashi smiled and cocked his head. Furihata glared at his mischief. 

Akashi’s eyes swept to Furihata’s room and his eyes were in awe. Furihata had turned off the light and only had a single night lamp turned on, it was globe shaped and the soft flourescent cast the shadows with little stars and moon in the room. The rooms they were provided with were made simple, a bed, a desk, a chair, a closet and a small pantry, it was anything but dull and clean with only its practical purpose. Furihata however, turned it into a magical comfortable place. Akashi’s eyes were captivated by the room that Furihata’s words fell on deaf ears, he stepped further in and was mesmerised by everything around him. 

The once spotless floor was plastered with large fluffy carpet, it was soft and fluffy. 

It wasn’t really bright but he could see that the room was filled with all sorts of warm colours. On the study desk, there were a few miniature figurines, they were assorted neatly and presentably; mini bunny in a coffee cup, mini bunny sitting on a chair like a loaf of bread. A miniature bullet train, if he was not mistaken, it was a souvenir. In the middle was a closed laptop, at another side of the desk was a mini drawer of five compartments, there was a bear-shaped stationary holder and his eyes didn’t deceive him when he saw some paint brushes and mini screwdrivers. Some books were also randomly stacked at one side. By the desk sides on the floor were a few boxes randomly stacked atop each other. There were some science toys on the floor too, neatly kept close together. 

The plain desk chair was also decorated by a throw blanket with forest animals embroidered on the cloth, and pear shaped plush occupied the chair. 

At the small pantry, there were cups and bowls with various designs. He could see two different Christmas mugs, a clear bear mug, and there were bowls with cute designs too. There were also plenty of snacks and instant packets of whatever they were. 

The closet had a lot of stuff around it, at the top were more boxes of whatever it is and some plush toys and books, there many of books and decorations here and there. The walls were decorated too, there was a frame of a complete puzzle piece of animals in modern clothing and all hanging out in what looked like a restaurant, a very cheerful yet serene vibe. There were some pictures here and there too that Akashi saw, pictures of him and his family and his friends, and his teammates that won the basketball tournament. 

The bed was not covered in plain coloured sheets and duvet either. It was a minimalistic design of different leaves and there was a lion plush wearing a red scarf on the bed too. **_Kouki sleeps with a toy?_** Akashi couldn’t help but to smile. And albeit jealous. 

What really got Akashi intrigued was the train tracks hanging on the ceiling. Were they allowed to nail things to the walls? _And_ the ceiling? The mini steam train traveled on the hanging tracks slowly, it wasn’t in a uniform circle, it didn’t cover the square metre of the ceiling too, just half of the centre ceiling. 

Akashi turned back to look at Furihata who was looking elsewhere. There was always something more about Furihata and this made Akashi’s heart all fuzzy. “You didn’t tell me you were into trains.” Akashi said and Furihata responded naturally embarrassed. “No one was supposed to know.” he muttered. 

“They don’t. But I had my suspicion” Akashi said and Furihata squeaked. “The death railway.” Akashi brought up their very first subject they have worked together. He stepped to the middle of the room and locked his eyes on the moving train on the ceiling. “When you first introduced yourself, you seemed very excited when you mentioned basketball and….” he looked at Furihata whose eyes were anxious. “ _Trains?_ Was that what you were going to say?” 

Furihata opened and closed his mouth, speechless. “There was a spark in your eyes…. It’s a shame you have to hide it.” it was really nothing to be ashamed of. But society has a weird concept. “Don’t worry. This will be our little secret.” Akashi smiled, feeling privileged at this knowledge of Furihata. He looked back up at the ceiling. “This is amazing.” he said in awe. 

Furihata walked up to him and looked up too. It was one of his most precious possessions. “Yea.” there it was, _that_ voice. The softness and serenity that shaped his tone, Akashi marvels at him. Furihata had childlike eyes and Akashi saw a milky way in them. “I always knew you were something different.” 

Furihata snorted. “This is a _saints_ school for boys. Of course I’d be out of place.” He walked past Akashi and put his bag on the floor beside his desk. Akashi stepped to him and watched him clear his desk. “You _are_ one of a kind, Kouki.” Akashi said and cupped Furihata’s cheek to face him. “Don’t tell yourself otherwise.” Akashi said tenderly. Akashi could see it, the soft gaze and fluttering eyes, Furihata smiled shyly and turned away to his desk when Akashi let go of his cheek. 

“Also,” Akashi looked around the room again and gestured at all the decorated walls and the train set on the ceiling. “How did you get permission for all of this?” 

Furihata’s squeaked in surprise and his head snapped to him with big horrified eyes. “We need permission?!” Akashi returned with a rueful smile. 

At which time Furihata’s phone rang and he answered the call. “Hey, Kagami…. I’m in school, why?” 

Akashi was toying with one of Furihata’s biology kits while Furihata was on the phone. Furihata sounded alarmed with sudden realisation and smacked his forehead, Akashi looked away from the toy to Furihata. “Crap! It’s today?!” Furihata spoke on the phone. 

“I didn’t think of that, I thought it was tomorrow!” Furihata inhaled deeply. Akashi only stared at Furihata, unknown to what the distress was about. “I don’t know…. Yea.... sure…. I guess…. Sorry, Kagami…. Yea…. Tell Kuroko that for me too please…. Okay. Bye.” Furihata hung up and cussed. He moaned and buried his face in his hands. “How can I forget that it was today?” 

“What’s the matter?” Akashi asked concernedly. With his face still buried in his hands he said miserably. “It’s my friend, Kuroko’s birthday gathering today.” Akashi remembered some of the names of Furihata’s friend and teammate he had mentioned. “Kuroko? From Tokyo?” Akashi asked.

“Yes, _ugh!_ They arrived in town yesterday because I couldn’t go _there_ , so they came here so we all could celebrate his birthday. It's the end of the month, but this is the time we could spend time together. And I had the date wrong!” Furihata wailed in his hands. “Now that we’re stuck in curfew and there’s no way I could make it. I’m such a bad friend!” 

While Furihata dwells himself in his misery. Akashi thought for a while. “Let’s go then.” Akashi said to Furihata and he looked up at Akashi from his hands in shock and confusion. “Huh?” 

“Let’s go to the party.” 

“But it’s curfew.” Furihata dropped his hands. “I don’t wanna be dragged into the confessionals.” 

Akashi laughed and shook his head. “Not if we’re caught.” 

What they were doing was crazy and risky. But Furihata went on with it anyway, with Akashi as his accomplice. Akashi had briefed Furihata about his plans and they were to meet at Akashi’s room for the execution plan when the hallway was clear. Furihata got dressed and Akashi did too. Their exit was simple. “Seriously?” Furihata doubted that would go smoothly, he thought they would go through some complex exit like jumping out of the window. But Akashi told him to trust him. 

After they had assured the fields were clear and so were the hallways, Akashi and Furihata snuck out from his room and they went to the emergency exit and took the stairs down. Akashi was in front and Furihata followed closely behind. When they finally reached the gardens, it was dark and quiet. The boys hadn’t been out at night this late before due to curfew, so it felt like eternity since they had last gone out. The night air was cold and so fresh. When they looked up at the dark skies and saw the pale crescent moon shone like a silvery claw in the night sky, it was stupid to think that they could be in a romantic movie in midst of a get away to the night. 

Akashi had never snuck out before, but he had spent time in the school grounds for years, so he was able to map out all the blind spots and cameras in all parameters. They climbed over a wall and Akashi let Furihata have a head start. When they were on the other side of the wall, they quickly made their escape to the city. 

They arrived at the entrance hall of the Karaoke establishment, the place was very pleasant and almost luxurious looking. It was a weekend so there were some families with children around too. Akashi followed Furihata to the counter, Furihata gave the name of the guest and they were directed to one of the private rooms.

Furihata knocked on the closed door and when it was opened, Akashi saw a tall and muscular man, his hair were two tones of black and red, he smiled brightly when he saw Furihata . “Furi! You came!” he opened the door wide for them and turned his head to the room “Hey guys! Furi’s here!” merry cheers were heard inside. Kagami looked at Akashi and smiled. “This is Akashi Seijuurou, he’s with me.” Furihata introduced them together. Kagami greeted him and welcomed him warmly. 

The cheers of Furihata’s friends were louder when they stepped in. Kagami closed the door after them. The private lounge was big, bigger than the rooms in the dorm. The black and silver interior gave a very comfortable and fancy surrounding. There were plenty of plates of food and cups of drinks on the table, the music video and the lyrics on the plasma screen were abandoned as the new guests arrived, there were about 10 people in the room and Akashi spotted a girl among them. They were all very delighted to see Furihata. 

“Furi! Oh my God! Furi!” one of them, blackhaired and seemed to be the most hyper one, jumped and climbed over a few of their friends and threw himself over Furihata. Hugging him so tightly. “So glad you could make it, my dude!” he pulled away and grinned at him. Then his eyes swept to Akashi. “Who is this? A plus one?” he smiled naughtily at Furihata and wiggled his brows. 

“Hey! We met! Hi!” Akashi recognised him. Kise Ryouta, waving excitedly at him and beside him, Kasamatsu Yukio only smiled and nodded. Everyone was warm and friendly, they were very welcoming of Akashi’s presence. Furihata and Akashi wished Kuroko a happy birthday and Kagami insisted they ordered more drinks and food. Furihata had introduced them all, there was Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Kasamatsu, Midorima, Takao, Aomine, Himuro, Murasakibara, and Momoi. A very happy bunch and weird bunch too. 

Takao and Kise were the most active ones, both constantly challenging each other into a singing match and both tried to out-belt each other. Himuro was more reserved amongst them, even more so than Kasamatsu who seemed more exasperated in trying to contain their rowdiness. Murasakibara was like a tamed chimpanzee, as long as there was food within reach, he was content. Kuroko, being the birthday boy, was reserved but he had a tongue so sharp, he seemed to enjoy roasting everyone after they had their session. Kagami and Aomine were like two different peas in a pod, they were both equally rowdy and tried to out-sing each other with a mouth full of meatballs. Momoi, the only female, was very friendly and cheerful, until it was her turn to sing…. A horrible dancer really, but she enjoyed herself. Midorima however, was the only normal one…. Or so Akashi thought. 

“Your lucky item for the month.” Midorima said to Furihata when he gave him a tarot card of the Emperor. “Since it’ll be awhile until we meet again. I thought you should have something with you.” Furihata smiled and thanked him. “I’ll keep it safe, Midorima.” 

“Furi, let’s have a duet!” Takao grabbed Furihata’s hand who wanted to protest but was already dragged up and Kise locked his arms over Furihata’s shoulder, disabling him from escaping. Akashi laughed softly at the charade. 

Midorima sipped his soda and looked at Akashi. The space between was previously occupied by Furihata. “So, you don’t mind?” he asked. Akashi raised a questioning brow. 

“The two of you aren’t a couple.” Kasamatsu who sat beside Akashi said, his steel blue eyes stared at him, but by no means they were meant to intimidate. “You do realise that only the two of you aren’t together in this room?” Akashi hadn’t quite realised it, but he does notice the subtle intimacy among the pairs of them. It never crossed his mind, but now that Midorima and Kasamatsu brought it up, yes, he does take notice that he and Furihata were the only ones who weren’t in a relationship. 

“It’s no matter.” Akashi smiled at them. Midorima and Kasamatsu’s expression softened and smiled. Midorima’s shoulder relaxed and put his cup onto the table. “When Furihata told us that his parents were enrolling him into a Catholic school, we were…. Worried.” 

“Don’t get the bad idea.” Kasamatsu added to ease their conversation. “We’re only looking out for our friend.” 

“Naturally.” Akashi said and smiled at the irony. 

“And Furi seemed to be quite well adjusted.” Himuro said as he sat between Midorima and Akashi. “Pardon for intruding, but I couldn’t help myself.” Himuro laughed and looked at Furihata. “He just looks so happy now.” he then looked at Akashi. “You do have something to do with it. No?” Midorima and Kasamatsu smiled and looked at Furihata. Akashi was not quite sure what they were really referring to. As Furihata’s long time friends, they would know Furihata’s pain and past experience, and Akashi wanted nothing more than their assumptions to be true. **_Is Furihata…. Happy with me?_ **

“Shintarou, what was Scorpio’s rank today?” Himuro asked Midorima.

“Number two.” 

Himuro turned to Akashi and asked. “What’s your sign?” 

Confused, Akashi answered anyway. “Sagittarius.” 

Midorima smirked. “You’re in luck.” he looked at Akashi. “Sagittarius is number one.” 

Himuro got up just after Furihata and Takao’s duet were over. “Since you’re number one today, let’s have a duet?” Akashi was slightly surprised by the invitation. He had never done karaoke before. Furihata grinned excitedly. “Akashi, you’re going to sing?” Akashi has no idea how to answer, not that he could even have the time to really sink it in. Kise pulled Akashi up and handed him his mic. He plopped himself beside Kasamatsu like an excited dog. Furihata sat back at his place and drank up his ice water. He looked at Midorima. “So what were you talking about?” 

“Nothing.” Midorima _and_ Kasamatsu answered at the same time. Even Kise was puzzled by this. 

“‘[Masked Bitch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRv0g9myLzE)?’” Akashi questioned at Himuro’s choice of song. He had never heard of it. 

“Never heard of it?” Himuro gave a sly smile. “Just follow my lead, you look like a prodigy. Should be easy.”

Furihata’s face glowed red when the music started. This was Himuro’s favourite, he knew the song and he was used to it. But _Akashi_ will be singing along with him to _this_ song. ‘ _Why is the room suddenly hot?’_ Furihata thought to himself. Akashi had a suave voice, silky and smooth. Furihata had sex with him, he had heard Akashi in his sexiest but he had never heard Akashi sing, let alone sing such a…. Questionable risqué song. Furihata doubted if Akashi had heard of the song, but if he didn’t, Furihata didn’t doubt that Akashi would follow Himuro’s lead flawlessly. Akashi played the piano and violin, his skills and timing were instinctive, and he was also known to have perfect pitch.

Himuro started on the first verse and chorus. Furihata could feel his heart beating, he wasn’t sure why he was feeling so anxious and embarrassed, but he was so curious and felt impatient for Akashi to enter the song. After the first chorus, Furihata was on the edge of his seat, he tried not to make it too obvious but his heart was beating to hear Akashi. 

When he did, as Himuro predicted, Akashi followed in flawlessly. Most of them cheered and whooped at Akashi’s line, the reserved ones only clapped. Akashi’s voice was sultry and Furihata really wanted to squeal and scream but he held his hands to his mouth, Kuroko was laughing maniacally internally at Furihata’s failed attempts at trying to control himself, it was all over his face. Not only his voice was sexy smooth, but just the look of him was making Furihata hot and bothered. The heel of Akashi’s feet tapped to the beat. Himuro was enjoying himself too and mixed in his harmony in some lines, hyping them more up, especially Kise and Takao, even Momoi was cheering with her soda in hand. Kuroko had to keep an eye on Furihata to make sure he wouldn’t faint there and then, it would be a shame. Furihata was really feeling the vibe. 

After they called it a night, Furihata and Akashi had to go their separate ways from the group. They all exchanged their numbers with Akashi and invited him to more of their future gatherings, Akashi didn’t decline either. 

When they were near the school, it was already two in the morning. Everyone would be asleep surely, but there were security guards on the shift, the security cameras were always up and running and the alarms could be easily triggered if not careful. Akashi and Furihata snuck into the school grounds the same way they got in. They were quiet and carefully, eyes shifting here and there as they moved. 

Footsteps of the security guard were heard from somewhere, they weren’t sure where, but Akashi was the first to detect the source and pulled Furihata with him. They only barely got away when their shadow casted by the light, the security spotted their tail behind another block. “Hey! Stop!” The security yelled after and began running after, Furihata and Akashi quickly ran behind the Church, they could hear the sets of keys bouncing as the guard chased towards their direction. The pool of flashflight approached closer. 

“Shit.” Akashi pulled Furihata and they ended up going in a circle of the Church. It was a ridiculous cat and mouse chase. Akashi saw the opportunity and tested one of the front double doors, it was unlocked and he quickly pushed Furihata in before he slipped in and closed the door. The sound of the shut door made the guard run faster towards the front building. Akashi and Furihata saw the light of the flashlight bouncing past the blurred windows. 

Akashi pulled Furihata with him and quickly stepped into the confessional booth and drew the heavy curtains just a second before the Church door opened. Furihata was pressed between the wooden booth and Akashi. They both held their breaths and remained silent. The heel of the guard’s shoe crunch slowly. It was very quiet that they could hear their own heartbeats in their ears. 

“Hey,” they heard another voice. “What are you doing?” 

A pause. “Nothing.” said the guard and heard him walking away. “Thought I saw something.” the other voice laughed. “Must be the squirrels. There are a lot of them here. Don’t mind.” The boys listened until the door was closed and the voices disappeared into the night. They breathed out in relief and looked at each other and laughed. 

“We were so close.” Furihata said and rested his head back, shoulders slumped. Akashi laughed and nodded. “I admit, I thought I was going to pass out.” 

Furihata chuckled dryly. “It’s past curfew.” 

“We weren’t caught, were we?” 

Furihata scoffed. “We’re still in the confessionals.” They laughed together and slowly died down to quietness again. Akashi was still pressed against Furihata, their faces were so close to each other they could hear each other’s breathing. 

“I have a confession.” Akashi said softly. He was looking down for a moment before he moved his eyes up to meet with Furihata’s. They were in darkness but he could see the pupils of the other. 

“Forgive me, Kouki. If I have sinned you.” Akashi whispered. “But I cannot help myself, and I cannot hold this feeling any longer. I wish to be free from this anchor that has held me and wish for you to set me free so I must tell you, that I….” Akashi swallowed “I like you, Kouki.” Furihata’s breath hitched, and stared at Akashi, saying nothing. 

“I don’t…. I don’t care where you came from, who you were with, what you’ve did. I just…. I want you to have me now. It is true that I had impure thoughts of you, that I had lusted for you and gave into my desire for you. But I wish to assure you my feelings for you are true, more true than I could handle.” 

Furihata looked into Akashi’s eyes, he could see them despite the darkness. They were like fireflies in red camellia. Furihata hadn’t noticed until his cheek felt wet, tears trickled from the corner of his eyes. Still, he said nothing. 

“How do you feel about me…. Kouki?” Akashi finally asked. Furihata pursed his lips and finally whispered. “Close your eyes.” 

Akashi blinked at him and closed his eyes as he was told to. He felt the same sensations, their bodies remained still, the air between them remained the same until he felt his lips being pressed by another, warm and soft. Furihata kissed him once and the second time he took Akashi’s bottom lips between his. Akashi breathed in and held Furihata’s face in his hands. He deepened their kiss and Furihata circled his arms around him. 

Akashi had imagined countlessly of kissing Furihata, how his lips would feel like against his, what could spark when they kiss, how they’d breathe and how they ravished one another. It was not quite like this, it was better. Sweet and soft, wet and so intimate, he had never felt this close to Furihata before. 

Akashi smiled into the kiss when he felt Furihata’s lip curling up. Their kiss only grew more passionate when Furihata held him closer. Finally, they separated to catch their breaths. Both smiled at each other and Akashi showered Furihata with kisses, Furihata giggled and leaned into him. “Let’s go to my room.” Akashi said.

They snuck out from the Church quietly and entered their dorm without detection. Perhaps it was Akashi’s impatience and Furihata in a mindful bliss, but neither had really paid much attention as they did sneaking out the first time. 

When they reached Akashi's room, Akashi pulled Furihata into an embrace and captured his lips into another heated kiss. It was more deep and passionate than the first time. Furihata moaned softly when Akashi slipped his tongue in. They were still in their winter clothes so they quickly took them off. Akashi brought Furihata into his arms, he was more eager and impatient than he ever was. 

Furihata grunted when he hit the bed with an impact, not that he minded. He pulled Akashi closer to him as though they weren't closed enough. Akashi pulled away and took off his shirt with such fluidity. Furihata took off his shirt and the moment he had discarded his shirt, Akashi had latched his mouth onto his shoulder and neck. Furihata parted his lips in a soundless pleasure, his fingers combed the back of Akashi’s hair. With the pressure Akashi was applying onto the skin and sucking onto him mercilessly, there would surely be a mark but Furihata didn’t mind it at all, Akashi could paint him in his colours for all Furihata cares.

The night belonged to them, and they only wanted to indulge into themselves, to dive into their silver bowls and drink it all up. Akashi’s hand roamed Furihata’s body, feeling the muscles twitch and goosebumps rise from every caress. His nipples were hard and Akashi toyed with them, always loving the way Furihata quivered by the stimulation. Akashi darted his tongue out and licked the bud, enjoying the arch of Furihata’s spine, his breath shakes and hands squeezing onto him. “Se-Seijuurou….” Furihata pant, his voice was whining for more. 

Akashi met Furihata’s lips into another kiss. He didn't think he could ever get enough of Furihata. Furihata moaned as Akashi grind himself against Furihata, the movement of his hips were erotic and intentionally slow it made Furihata fire up with anticipation. Furihata switched their positions easily despite the size of the bed. Furihata smiled down at Akashi, straddled his lap and kissed him favourishly. 

Furihata spread his kisses on every part of Akashi. Furihata loves Akashi's jawline and beneath it was where he can smell Akashi the most. At sometime, they two were bare naked, Furihata had the lube in his hand and coated Akashi's cock with as much slick. Akashi had a sight to see before him when Furihata reached his lubricated fingers behind to prep himself. His face flushed and brown eyes staring back at him intently as he pleasured himself, lips parted in a silent o. Akashi wet his lips and rubbed Furihata's sides. 

Akashi watched as Furihata raised himself up and guided Akashi's cock slowly into him. Akashi pursed his lips and grunted as Furihata brought himself, both moaned softly and Furihata pressed his hands on Akashi's chest for support. He was breathing heavily, sitting firmly against Akashi, he took him all the way in. 

Akashi reached a hand up to Furihata, caressed his cheeks. He bent his elbow to reach up to Furihata and peppered him with kisses. They share a kiss on the lips, slow and sensual. Akashi slipped a moan when he felt Furihata's hips shift, their lips still connected and Furihata moved up slowly. With another hand, Akashi held Furihata's back to support him. 

Akashi groaned in his throat when Furihata experimentally moved down and up again. Furihata whined and rested his head on Akashi's shoulder, burying his face at the crook of his neck. Akashi could hear him moan at every movement. "Is this okay?" Furihata asked him and sighed. 

Akashi stroked his head and kissed the crown. "Good. You okay?" Furihata lifted his head up and connected their mouths into an open kiss and hummed. Akashi sucked onto Furihata's tongue, they took turns in giving and receiving. With Akashi's hand behind his back, Furihata felt secure and still he pressed himself closer to the other. 

Akashi dropped himself back on the bed and held Furihata's hips firmly. His eyes were dark and Furihata was both aroused and anxious. "If you don't mind." Akashi thrust his hips up into Furihata, the other bit his own lips and threw his head back, his back curved into the pleasure. Akashi did it again and again. Heated pleasure waved into him. "Sei…." Furihata moaned hushly and panted. Akashi watched him, he looked so good and so delicious. "You're so beautiful, Kouki." He licked his lips and slipped out. "Lay down." He ordered and they switched position. Furihata dropped his back on the bed while Akashi got to his knees. Red eyes never left him. Furihata dragged the back of hand over his sweaty forehead, pushing his damp strands aside. Akashi was in control of him now, he gripped beneath Furihata's knees and spread his legs wide. Furihata covered his mouth with his hand while Akashi pushed himself in. 

Akashi looked so beautiful over him, the dominating yet tender aura had Furihata cry for more. He reached another hand up to grace over Akashi's soft abs, it was a chilly winter but they were both hot and covered in sweat. He felt the muscles tense from the solid rhythm and thrusts. 

Furihata moans his name, begging him to give more. Akashi obliges to his demands and soft pleading mewls. Akashi groaned almost loudly when he thrust fast into him. He gripped Furihata's pale thighs, pushing the knees against his chest, gaining them a new angle which made Furihata fist the pillow, he gasped and cried softly and desperately. Akashi couldn't believe his own eyes, Furihata was so vulnerable, so wide open for him, giving himself to him. Furihata had almost completely lost his composure, his moans were not as controlled, he was moaning and babbling for Akashi and only Akashi. His muscles spasmed, his back arched beautiful, his other hand gripped Akashi's arm.

Akashi leaned down, putting his weight on Furihata, as though on instinct, Furihata released his hand and let Akashi capture his mouth. Swallowing his moans. Furihata held onto Akashi for his dear life. He quivered and trembled when Akashi stroked his cock. Driving pleasure in his ass, fistful of warmth around his cock, wet and hot tongue and lips devouring him, and Akashi's weight onto him, Furihata wanted nothing more. This was all he wanted, all he needed was only this man.

When Furihata came between them, Akashi slammed into him hard. He cums into Furihata and grunted when he felt the tightness around his cock, as though taking in all he was giving. 

They both disconnected their lips and panted heavily. Akashi kissed Furihata here and there. His forehead, his eyes, temples, nose and cheeks before gently kissing him again. 

Furihata cupped Akashi's cheek and they nuzzled their foreheads together. 

**〆**

Red bell pepper, yellow bell pepper, orange pepper and green bell pepper. Akashi stared at the vegetables in the supermarket and tried to recall which was sweeter. 

While Akashi was in deep concentration, a man in his fifties was staring at him, studying his face and features. He was very handsome, with beautiful red hair, tall and lean, he was in smart business attire and looked absolutely dashing. The man approached and called to his attention. “Akashi? Akashi Seijuurou?” Akashi looked away from the bell peppers assortments to the man who called to him. He was shorter than him now but Akashi recognised him. He smiled at Akashi in recognition. “My, is that really you?” 

Akashi smiled and turned his full body to the man. “Yes, Father Fusao.” the Priest of the former school he was in years ago. 

Father Fusao smiled at him “How have you been? Well, I have seen your success in papers. I believe you have honoured your parents.” he said proudly at the alumni. Akashi chuckled and nodded. "I am well, thank you. And yes, I have earned their blessings.” 

Father Fusao looked around and noticed that Akashi was alone. “Shopping alone?” 

Akashi was almost beaming when it came into his mind. “Actually, I am with my husband.” he smiled brightly when Father Fusao gawked. “Husband?!”

“Oh, Father Fusao." Father Fusao's head turned to meet another familiar face, he too had matured handsomely into a fine young man. Unlike Akashi, he was dressed more humbly in a comfortable knitted vest, his eyes were kind and his mousy brown hadn't changed quite much. Furihata Kouki smiled at him. 

Father Fusao was looking back and forth between Akashi and Furihata. The two dean list students were known to be close and worked very well together. Father Fusao noticed how Akashi looked, the boy had always had a certain aura to him. He was sly and smart, his smile was of mockery. Furihata however, wore an innocent face which was true because this boy seemed to be oblivious to the situation. His eyes shifted everywhere, he pinched his temple as though there was a headache. “.... Pa-pardon me, I…. I must go.” Father Fusao then left, he was walking almost side to side, mumbling incoherently, something about sins and seeing it coming and what nots. 

Akashi pulled Furihata by the waist and lifted the basket of grocery he was holding for Furihata to put the packs of tofu inside. “What was that all about?” Furihata asked. 

Akashi smiled at Furihata innocently. “Nothing.” he ruffled his husband's brown hair.

_“Bless me Father…. for I have sinned.” Akashi whispered and wet his lips._

“You did a _what?_ ” Furihata almost screamed for the whole supermarket to hear. A lady stood beside them jumped at the sudden noise. Furihata was glowing red, he was fuming, shocked out of his mind and embarrassed to an infinity. 

Akashi shrugged and waved it off. He rubbed Furihata's arm to calm him. “It’s been six years. We’re out from there, aren’t we?” 

Furihata glared and crossed his arms. “Six years my ass!” he spat. 

Akashi smirked, eyes evidently sizing Furihata. “Ass-xactly." Furihata turned beet red, Akashi just loved to toy with him. Akashi chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around Furihata, he nuzzled his nose against his mousy brown hair. There weren't a lot of people to take notice of their public display of affection, but even if there was, Akashi couldn't really be bothered. He whispered. “And I love you….” 

Furihata sighed, his shoulders dropped and leaned into the embrace. “I love you too.” 

Akashi chuckled and they both continued their shopping. “What’s for dinner?” Akashi asked. He stopped when Furihata did. Furihata smiled ever so brightly at him and dumped a packet into the grocery basket and cooed. “Seaweed.” 

Akashi has a lot of apologising to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> ^^;; I may or may not regret this.
> 
> P/S: In case no one is familiar, Levi Ackerman share the same VO as Akashi >u> *wiggle eyes* Shoose isn' the VO of them but he has a very similar voice. Close enough.
> 
> Also.... (・・?)ゞ commints??


End file.
